The Setup!
by General16
Summary: A bet, a baited chunin, a horny, conniving jounin... what could possibly go wrong? Well much... but at least it'll be one hell of a week! Kaka/Iru - rated M for explicit content!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here it is. Edited and whatnot, though not re-written. Enjoy.

**Warnings**: Hardcore slash from chapter 2 and on, for now nothing worth mentioning.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, do not ears, I just write. All characters and rights belong to Misashi Kishimoto!

* * *

><p>"We have a deal then?"<p>

"You got it. And speaking of deals… you sure we couldn't…?"

"No."

"Oh come on! I'm doing you a favor here! At least be a good sport and don't ruin the chance of a little…"

"Hell no."

"Che… killjoy."

"The only thing I need you to do is to get him to do it. Nothing else. Understood?"

"Yes, yes I got it. But I still think that you should reconsider…"

"For the last time, NO! What part of it don't you get?"

"I do get it but I just thought it was a too good of an opportunity and…"

"You and your boyfriend need to get a life and stay the hell out of mine and his."

"But it's just sooooo enticing, you know. Helping you helping him and then…."

"For the last time, damn it! No swinging, no three or foursomes, no watching, no masturbation shows! None, zilch, nada!"

"All right, I'll lay off. Just remember what I want for doing this… little good deed."

"_Sigh_… I'll get you the picture but you're sure as hell not allowed to show it to anyone!"

"As if! I'm just going to use it in some more… pleasurable ways."

"...I think I just threw up a little in my mouth…"

"Say what you want but I know that at some point in your life you've been thinking about me and my abilities."

"…"

"What's with the disgusted look, you jerk?"

"Never mind. Let's just get on with it."

"All right, see you there then."

"And Genma?"

"Yes?"

"Don't screw this up or I'll show you new ways to use that senbon. On your dick."

"No need to resort to threats, Kakashi, I'm a great actor."

"…"

"Hey! Don't give me that look, asshole!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Setup!<strong>

**Chapter One**

_The Challenge_

A dazzling sun was about to set; the sky painted with vivid colors in a mix of pink, purple, orange and dark blue, slowly fading into black. Stars could be faintly sighted up in the velvet dome; twinkling more brightly by each passing moment and when the sun vanished behind the horizon its pale counterpart soon, started its lazy, nightly reign in its lonely solitude of the darkness.

The pale light caressed the hidden village of Leaf with ethereal, invisible fingers; lulling the active village into a serene state when the inhabitants started to get ready for bed. A huge tower with the back facing a tall mountain with faces carved into the surface stood proudly in the night; a few windows still lit in the large structure, despite the late hour. The widest window on the third floor indicated that Konoha's fierce protector, the Fifth Hokage was still active with the most annoying of all duties falling on its leader: Paperwork.

Looking closely – or it was really just enough to get within hearing-range to hear the curses – you could see a blond, busty woman in her mid twenties or early thirties, sipping a clear liquid out of a small cup with one hand while tugging at her long hair with the other. Her expression was frustrated, to say at least and it didn't really appear like she enjoyed the blessing – or curse, it depended in which mood she was - laid upon her as the strongest ninja in Konohagakure no Sato.

But this story is not about Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of the First Hokage, one of the legendary Sannin, the best medical ninja in all of the Elemental countries, famous for her strength, temper and incredibly bad luck with anything remotely related to gambling. No move a few windows to your right, three to be exact and now you can see inside the Mission room. This is the area where ninjas of different rank, from genin to jounin – and sometimes even ANBU - venture to everyday – or night- in order to receive a mission as well as handing in reports on already performed ones.

A man working in this room besides his job as an Academy teacher was none other than Umino Iruka. He's one of Konohas most well-liked chunins; a kind, gentle man who sometimes seems far too innocent and naïve for the life as a shinobi. Many people had regretted it dearly though when they had underestimated the scarred brunette, as they had found themselves at the receiving end of his temper, because hidden underneath the gentle exterior laid a core of steel. He was also feared by generations of soon-to-be genins and their elder predecessors. Right now he was seated behind a rather modest looking desk; gazing down at the reports piling on the table with an expression that clearly broadcasted his frustration, annoyance and all in all plain depression.

Iruka was an easy-going person; happy for most of the time and well mannered. He didn't particularly like to shout and order people around, didn't like it one bit actually and would be more than glad to stop with it… If they just could do their damned duty and give him a report that for once didn't look like a retarded monkey with epilepsy had written it, that is. With they he referred to the jounins of Konoha, the finest shinobis of the village which individually was a small army; a deadly force not to tamper with but…

With the job came also a bit of… shall we call it small quirks and general, odd behavior instead of being rude and tell the truth that it's plain craziness? Yeah we'll settle with that. The village was filled with grown up people who all had their own, peculiar habits. A few examples were Maito Gai, a brave man and damned good shinobi; the best taijutsu wielder in the whole Fire country but… He dressed his tall, bulky frame in a skintight, green spandex suit with orange legwarmers, kept his shiny, black hair in a horrible bowl cut and had the biggest eyebrows ever seen. No one would ever ask him to be a fashion editor that was for sure! He also yelled more often than not and had a fixation – a sick one accordingly to… well everyone – with youth and springtime. His favorite hobby was to challenge Hatake Kakashi at all times of the day; promising to take on ridiculous amounts of training if he lost.

Then you had Shiranui Genma; a special jounin, a great senbon wielder as well as former ANBU but… he had an oral fixation with said needles; you would never catch him without one in his mouth and was also ludicrously engrossed in debauchery. It wasn't unusual to walk in on him in action with his lover, Namiashi Raido. The scarred ex-ANBU was actually quite normal but he, like his lover had no shame and they nurtured an unhealthy interest in other people's love lives, especially Iruka's for some unknown reason.

Next you had Mitarashi Anko and she was… well Anko. Loud, sadistic, dango-loving, sultry and dangerously seductive; she was the best in TI – Torture and Investigation – next after Ibiki himself and that man… err let's just not go there. Ever. Nonetheless they all paled in comparison to him, Hatake Kakashi; the biggest pervert in all the land surpassed only by Jiraya the Toad hermit himself. He was notoriously late for everything, slouched around in the village with that damned orange scourge of his; giggling at it on the most improper occasions. He was aloof, bored and uncaring most of the time and viewed everything with sardonic irony that could piss off Kami himself on a good day. But despite all of his obvious flaws he was still one of the strongest ninja alive; famed all over the nations as the Copy-ninja, the only person outside the Uchiha clan to wield the Sharingan eye, also known as the man of a thousand jutsus.

Yes they were just a few of very capable shinobis in Konoha, courageous and feared in combat all over the world. But as matters now stood, the most of these people were – to say it frankly – downright scared shitless of the slender, tanned brunette who ruled the Mission room like their Hokage ruled the village; with a fierce temper and a sharp tongue. Despite that the clock drew closer to ten the room was still filled with people; a mix of jounin and chunins desperately trying to fit into the lines that didn't end with Iruka. It could've been out of consideration – the man's desk was overflowing with documents after all – but no… It rather had everything to do with the killer intent leaking from the slender man; his usually soft, warm brown eyes hard and glaring at the crowd every once in a while.

He looked up from the pile in front of him when a brave soul dared to step up before him; the newly promoted jounin trembling as beads of sweat gathered at his temples when the gaze rose to meet his own, a small frown marring the otherwise attractive face. With an audible gulp he swallowed down a lump of nervousness that suddenly gathered in his throat and slowly passed the report in his hand, which shook along with the rest of him. Iruka frowned a little more when he took the document from the poor man; snickering inwards at his success at the submission he could induce in the otherwise so fearless men and women gathered. He didn't say a word, six hours of this job – actually compared to the seventh level of hell by a few – had began to take a toll on his otherwise cheery mood, as he scanned the report. Finding only a few errors and not really caring at the moment he looked up again and gave the frightening man a smile.

"Thank you, jounin-san", he politely thanked the jounin, who bolted as soon as the words left the scarred man; leaving behind a slightly gaping Iruka. He hadn't thought that he had been that scary, a little KI shouldn't make a grown man quiver when he surely had seen more gruesome sights in his missions right? Iruka shrugged as he went back to reading the reports, the frown returning tenfold when his visual field suddenly was filled with a new report, held by a, pale hand, enclosed in a black, fingerless leather glove.

"Maa…. Iruka-sensei if you keep frowning like that you'll age beforehand", a smooth, dark voice drawled out. Slowly raising his eyes, Iruka felt his right eyebrow twitch when he looked up at Hatake Kakashi and his notorious book; quickly bashing down the small, prickling desire mixed with longing running up his spine, when it reared its head. The silver-haired jounin didn't look up from the manuscript, his single grey eye fixed on the pages as he patiently waited for the chunin to take the report. He stood in his usual slouch, slightly leaning his right hip against the edge of the desk, looking way to casually sexy for Iruka's liking; even if his insides threatened to turn into a pile of smoldering lava due to the desire to push the older man down on his desk and ravish the shit out of him.

However, that urge died a painful death when Iruka took the document and started to check it; his temper making his blood boil as he read.

"Hatake-san…" he began, struggling to control his voice even if he couldn't do the same with his fingers, which gripped the paper in a dead grip; crumpling the material in his fists.

"Hmm?"

"You do know that this is not a report?"

"Hm? Did you say something?" the Copy-nin mumbled and casted a quick glance at the smaller man, who was seething by now and missed the small stretch of the older man's mask when his lips curled in a smirk.

"Hatake-san! This is a manual of how to treat sexual diseases, not the report you should have submitted three days ago", Iruka said through gritted teeth. Kakashi glanced at him again as he closed the book and put it away in one of his many pockets and then gave the chunin his trademark smile. His eye turned into an happy crescent; managing to successfully convey the happy message to Iruka with that, as the most of his face was covered by a black mask and his hitai-ate was pulled down diagonally over his left eye; hiding the Sharingan from sight.

"Oh? Well then it looks like I took the wrong one." If it had been any other than the aloof Copy-nin being exposed to the glare Iruka sent him, that person would've been obliterated by the sheer amount of venom in it, but Kakashi just looked as un-fazed as usual.

"Where. Is. The. Report?" the brunette growled and rose to his feet with slow, deliberate movements; successfully freezing the rest of the people in the room, who stared at Kakashi with a mix of awe, horror and pity.

"Maa… I could've left it at home… or maybe it was that piece of paper Pakkun ate? I really can't remember but I'm sure I have it… somewhere", the silver-haired jounin mused out loud; collective gasps escaping from the assembled men and women as they muttered among themselves.

"It was nice to know you, Kakashi", Genma addressed the Copy-nin from his position in the line to the left of the pair, shaking his head at the same time. A low growl emitted from Iruka, almost feral and it managed to do what six hours of work hadn't: It cleared the room of people faster than anyone could say – or scream for that matter – "Run like hell!" The smart ones just teleported away - rivaling Uchiha Itachi himself at the speed their hands went through the seals - but the poor souls whose brain function had shut down due to sheer horror, was left with the door. Too bad that approximately twenty people at the same time just can't get out through a normal sized door; it would defy laws of psychic after all. So yells, yelps and over all wails of panic rang through the air when they all fled at the same time, a female chunin ducking out of the way when a panicked jounin made use of a jutsu and blasted a hole in the wall, fleeing out in the corridor while screaming like a girl. Absently Iruka made a mental note to send the bill to the running man but never let his eyes waver from Kakashi's form or steady gaze.

When the people were gone it left the Mission room eerily silent; a few papers slowly fluttering to the floor as calm claimed the once busy space. Iruka still stood behind his desk, being all too familiar with the scenario to be surprised or shocked any longer. Genma, like Kakashi also stayed behind, not scared – not much anyway – by the lithe brunette. He had a promise to keep but made sure to not get in the way. He wasn't suicidal after all.

"Is it really that hard to give me or anyone else working here the god damned report on time for once?" Iruka growled as his heated glare threatened to bore holes into the bored Copy-nin's skull.

"That would be predictable, Iruka-sensei, and I don't do predictable", Kakashi smiled, totally oblivious of just how close he was to death in that moment. Genma wisely stifled the laughter trying to break loose from his throat, coming out as a strangled snort instead, but luckily it didn't manage to distract Iruka from his prey.

"It's not predictable to follow the restrictions and regulations that come with being a shinobi, Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka almost yelled, his face growing redder as his inner temperature rose, missing the heated, one-eyed gaze as Kakashi reveled in the sight before him. "It's our duty to report the status of our missions and we can't evaluate them properly if one is missing, surely you must understand that?"

"Yes, clearly, but where is the fun in that?" Kakashi cocked his eyebrow and his eye twinkled with barely suppressed amusement when Iruka gave a strangled sound and seemed to be seconds away from a cardiac arrest.

"F-fun? You think that this is a joke?"

"No, the fun is to see you riled up like this." This cheeky reply made the steam run out of Iruka, who was left gaping like a fish; desperately trying to find the right words to say… only to be left with very dirty curse words. 'Don't kill the Copy-nin, he's a very valuable shinobi to Konoha', the logic part of Iruka's mind all but screamed when visions of Kakashi and all the horrible things he could do to the man merrily paraded around in his head.

"Kakashi-sensei…" the chunin began, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

"Yes?" the Copy-nin curiously peered at the younger man, trying his best not to laugh at the stony face Iruka put on.

"You have approximately – a glance at the clock hanging on the opposite wall - 14 hours to hand in your report and if you don't…"

"If I don't?"

"If I don't have it in my hand by noon tomorrow, you can say goodbye to your books." Kakashi actually looked shocked at this, at the mere thought of something happening to his precious books; before he smirked under his mask, not letting it show on his eye even if it shone with glee.

"Resorting to blackmail? Surely you wouldn't…"

"Oh I would. Without hesitation", Iruka interrupted with his best 'teacher voice', using the same tone against Kakashi that he used on Naruto when the blond had done something bad. But unlike Naruto – who quickly learned to tread very, very careful around the brunette when he used the voice- the silver-haired jounin didn't know Iruka that well and thus walked right into the trap.

"Just try it, I dare you", he growled when he realized that the chunin was dead serious.

"Your books are safe as long as I get the report", Iruka answered, his voice changing from ominous to sweet, accompanied by an equal sweet smile, even if the warmth never reached his eyes.

"Fine, I'll get it here tomorrow", Kakashi sighed in defeat after staring the other man dead in the eyes for about ten minutes.

"Thank you for your hard work", the younger man beamed and sat down behind his desk; immediately preparing to go home and forget about the day as it had been a downright shitty one. Before Kakashi stepped out of the door – he considered using the hole but wasn't really in the mood to annoy Iruka any more – he turned so he could see the other man. The younger man didn't look up though, so it was with a sigh the Copy-nin left, not noticing how intently Genma studied him. The special jounin then turned to Iruka, who now frowned as he put reports in neat piles in preparation for the morning shift he had been assigned to the following day.

Genma didn't think though that Iruka's mind was on the documents. No he was quite sure that his head was filled with one Hatake Kakashi… Perfect. With a grin he stepped up to the desk, managing to startle the chunin out of his thoughts.

"Ah, Genma didn't see you there", Iruka said and gave his friend a smile, which the older man answered.

"It's all right, just thought I should wait until things slowed down so… here", he lied through his teeth and handed Iruka a poorly written report. The younger brunette took it with a heavy sigh, too tired to scold the special jounin. He just settled with giving the older man a resigned look.

"What is it with you jounins? I've been here for almost seven hours and I haven't received even one report that I could happily file away", he mumbled and looked it over before putting it in the largest pile. Surely to return them to their owners later so they could re-write them, Genma thought. He shrugged though and leaned against the desk, with one hand on his right hip.

"So… Iruka. What's up with you and Kakashi? I thought I saw some sparks flying there, eh?" he leered but was taken aback when Iruka scowled.

"I don't get him", he muttered as a blush slowly crept up over his cheeks. "He's always like that and I swear he's going to drive me to the brink of insanity soon."

"Maybe he likes you?"

The incredulous stare that met that question had Genma trying his hardest not to laugh out loud. It was so obvious to everyone else than Iruka himself that the great Copy-nin was infatuated with him. But if not for Iruka's naivety when it came to matters of the heart – or the body – the special jounin wouldn't be in this position, after all. So it was with a very wide – albeit internal – grin the older man went for the kill, starting with bait.

"So… do you like him?"

"N-no", the younger man stuttered too fast and a heavy blush covered his cheeks as he averted his eyes.

"Then… maybe you would be interested in…"

"I don't want to join you and Raido for a threesome, Genma. Knock it off."

"Too bad… but that's not what I wanted to ask", Genma smiled and looked around before leaning closer.

"You would never be interested in… getting even with Kakashi would you?" he whispered, wanting to cheer when he saw a spark of interest in brown eyes despite the impassive - albeit – blushing face.

"What's there to get even about?" the chunin said with disinterest, even if his usual smooth movements where a little clumsy; his nervousness proved when he dropped a document and was forced to bend down to pick it up; giving Genma a much appreciated view of a very taut and perfectly rounded ass.

"Oh I don't know… for all the times when he didn't give you his reports on time. Or for the one time when he stole your shirt and hid it, which forced you to walk around shirtless under your vest… or the time when he…"

"All right I get it", the younger man interrupted, his blush returning with full force. "So let's say I'll humor you and you tell me what you have in mind…. Not that I'm interested, of course."

"Of course", Genma agreed but was fighting the urge to grin.

"So?" Iruka queried when the senbon wielder just stared at him with a glint in his eyes the chunin couldn't interpret.

"How would you like to make a bet? I hear you were once a prankster of the same caliber as Naruto…" Iruka snorted and put the last documents he needed in his messenger bag and rose to his feet while grinning widely.

"If you think some of Naruto's pranks are bad let me tell you – without bragging – they were nothing compared to mine."

"It sounds like you're bragging", the older man pointed out but resumed before Iruka could be agitated. "So I would like to challenge you."

"Challenge me?"

"Yes. I bet that you can't get a picture of Kakashi's face and publish it in Konoha Kunai in one week."

"That's stupid", Iruka deadpanned and turned towards the door, brushing the older man off but was hindered by a hand on his arm.

"No it's not! Think about it!"

"Yes, it is and I'm not suicidal. Even if I could get a picture of his face he would kill me for putting it in the paper", the chunin said; speaking slowly as he was talking to a mentally disabled individual. Well… Genma was a jounin after all. They're all more or less crazy, Kakashi easily qualified for the first category.

"So you're a coward then? Che… should've known better than to ask a chunin…" A quick glance at the stiff form and Genma sniggered to himself. Hook, line and sinker.

"A week you say?"

"Yes a week and…"

"And?"

"All means allowed. You get the picture and give it to me and I'll see that it gets into the paper the morning after."

"What's in it for you?" Iruka's suspicions glare didn't faze the older man one bit as he lied, and with a smile on his lips too.

"Are you kidding me? I've wanted to get back at Kakashi for years – I'll tell you the reason later – and I've always wanted to see his face. I swear it's the biggest mystery in Konoha! We even got a standing bet of who's going to see it first."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Didn't I tell you already? You get revenge for all the things he's done to you!"

"…"

"Come on… I can see that you want to and I bet that you will have fun doing it too. Just think about it: Umino Iruka, being the first to see Copy-nin Kakashi's face and better yet! Show everyone just how brilliant you and the rest of the chunins are!" That seemed to do the trick as Iruka lightened up and turned towards the older man with his hand extended.

"All right. You got yourself a deal. I'll get that picture in the span of a week and… hey I forgot to ask, what happens if I… fail?" Genma's grin turned into a sly smirk.

"That my friend… we'll deal with if the time comes."

"No threesomes damn it!"

"Fuck!" the older man cursed. "A masturbation show then? Or even a naked picture would suffice or…"

"No, no oh hell NO!"

"Che… killjoy."

Tbc...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter 2 will follow shortly. Till then, please leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** Hot, manly sex. Of the dirty kind ^^ If it ain't your cup of tea, please leave the same way you came.

* * *

><p>"Naruto…"<p>

"…"

"Hey, Naruto, wake up."

"… Nnn…"

"Na-ru-to… there is someone knocking on the door."

"Mhm… no thanks… I'm full."

"DOBE!"

"WHAT, WHAT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT! CAN'T A GUY GET HIS FUCKING SLEEP IN PEACE?"

"Someone's at the door."

"Who the hell wants something at… 04 freaking 56 in the morning?"

"Maybe you should go and have a look instead of lying here and ask stupid questions, moron."

"Shut up teme, I'm going."

"Dobe…"

"What now, you pushy bastard?"

"Do you want to answer the door naked?"

"Oh… thanks for pointing that out… "

"Hn."

"Yo!"

"Oh for the love of god… what the hell do you want, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well now that's not a very nice way to greet your sensei, is it?"

"Former sensei for you, asshole. And no, I'm not nice when I have assholes threatening to bust my fucking door at fucking five in the fucking morning."

"Did Sasuke keep you up late? Maybe it's the reason for your… pleasant mood?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know, Naruto… You may be good at many things but that does not include lying."

"Fine, I suck at it and no… Sasuke didn't keep me up, I kept him…"

"Don't lie, dobe."

"Shut it, teme."

"Ahem…"

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. So what brings you to my doorstep this fine night er… morning?"

"I need a favour."

"…"

"What?"

"_You_ need a favour… from _me_?"

"That's correct."

"Does this concern Iruka, by chance?"

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I'm smarter than I look, Kakashi-sensei."

"Huh, who knew…?"

"Hey! What's with that doubting look, you asshole? I'll have you know that none of you give me enough credit for my awesomeness and…"

"Stop shouting in the doorway and come in, dobe."

"Damn it, Sasuke! If I want to shout I'll fucking do it and mnf!"

"Er… Sasuke, I'm still here you know, so _please_ stop putting your hands _there _when I'm around."

"Hn…"

"The ever eloquent bastard has spoken."

"At least I got you to shut up for about five seconds."

"Wipe that smirk off you face before I make you, bastard. And it doesn't count when you do it by shoving your tongue down my throat."

"Hn."

"Guys, I'm still here!"

"Ah, sorry Kakashi-sensei. Come in and tell me all about this… favour."

"Somehow I'm already regretting this…"

"Well no one asked you to ask me, asshole."

"Dobe, you're repeating yourself."

"Shut up, teme. At least I have a vocabulary consisting of more words than: Hn, dobe or moron!"

"I prefer to use few words instead of throwing up random sentences and hope that people will understand what I'm trying to say."

"TEME!"

"_Sigh_… remind me why I'm here again?"

"You wanted a favour."

"It was a rhetorical question, moron."

"I-I know that, bastard!"

"This is going to take a while…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Setup!<strong>

**Chapter Two**

_Caution: Hot food!_

The sun was slowly rising over a sleepy Konoha; the sky blushing a lovely shade of pale pink mixed with purple and orange as the rays of light chased the night away. Birds sang a homage to the beautiful day, the forest surrounding the village glistering from thousands and thousands of small droplets as the chill turned into sweet morning dew in the increasing warmth the sun provided.

All in all it was a beautiful day and Iruka would've appreciated it any other time, just not right now. He slowly blinked sleep-laced, brown eyes as the alarm on his nightstand blared; startling him out of a dream he wanted so much to linger in. The alarm continued to happily announce its signal to rise, until it died a very disgracing and painful death, as Iruka's fist smashed the fucking piece of metal and plastic. Hard.

"Shut the hell up", the chunin muttered and covered his head with a pillow when the sun decided to join the annoying alarm and shone right into his sensitive eyes. Was the whole world against him today? With a growl he threw the pillow across his bedroom; managing to hit the small lamp on the dresser to the right of the door. The growl turned into a groan when a crash joined the alarm and sun; successfully waking him up completely and ruining any chance he might have had with going back to that dream.

"Figures that this will turn into a shitty day", he muttered under his breath and sat up, rubbing his face and slinging his legs over the edge of his wide bed. It was a really comfortable bed, really and one day – he vowed to himself – the object of all his desires would lie in it, preferably with him underneath but it was okay if he was on top, on his side or on his hands and knees too. He wasn't picky as long as _he _would be _here_, in one way or the other. But all other things he wished for never really came true and Iruka was quite convinced that the great Copy-nin was straight as a ruler, and even if he was gay he wouldn't even begin to look at a dull and plain chunin anyway.

Iruka was a creature of habit; always did the same routine every day, so first – after rubbing the last sleep from his eyes and getting out of bed - he went into the bathroom across the narrow hallway of his bedroom and took a shower. After drying his tanned and toned body he dressed in his uniform, taking on everything but his vest, before heading out in the kitchen to make a simple breakfast consisting of a bowl of cereal and milk and a sandwich. After eating he began to gather the things he needed for a day at the Mission room. The Academy was on summer holiday so he had three weeks of oh so sweet freedom, before going back to teaching the little devil spawns er… _children_. So the brunette actually whistled while he took a small pile of reports he needed to return and put them into his messenger bag, then moving on to tie his weapon pouch around his right thigh; refilling it with sharp and pointy objects when he remembered. The bet.

"Fuck", he cursed and almost stabbed himself with the kunai he was about to put it into the pouch; hissing at the small slash he rendered himself on his leg. He growled and stared at the small tear in the dark-blue fabric of his pants; not minding the small drop of blood running down his leg as he was too occupied with his thoughts to take notice.

How could he forget the stupid bet he made with Genma? He blamed it on temporary insanity; those freaking nutcases who called themselves jounins finally started to rub off on him, he concluded. He didn't admit – even to himself – that it was a mix of curiosity and longing that made him agree with Genma. He wanted, no _needed_ to see the illusive Copy-nin's face because he really, really wanted to kiss lips that just had to be delicious. But for now madness sounded way better, the best answer if he ever needed to explain himself too. He sighed and sat down on the couch to the right of his small desk; staring out in the air as regret flooded through him. If he hadn't been so tired, pissed off and generally out of his mind last night he would never had approved about the bet with the special jounin.

But as it now where he was stuck with it and so he would do it. Not just because he was pissed off at always being viewed as someone beneath the great jounins of Konoha, but also because he had his pride and he would be damned to have it trampled on, damn it!

So… what to do then? He had seven days to get a picture of Kakashi's face and the tricky part was to get the silver-haired jounin to actually show it. It really was one of the greatest secrets in the village, everyone wanted to know what the aloof Copy-nin looked like. He did remember Genma saying 'any means allowed' and that left him with many approaches. Surely the most efficient way must be to write it down and list the easiest ways to do it, so Iruka grabbed a pen and a notepad. He started to list different options of how he could do it but was forced to scratch more and more the longer the list went. Maybe… he could take some help from Naruto and the rest of team seven? A pang of guilt stabbed his heart at that thought and he crossed number 45 from the list. No, he couldn't use his 'little brother' that way and was quite sure that the brooding Uchiha wouldn't cooperate for something as mere as getting a picture of his former sensei's face. The seventeen year old chunins surely had other things to do than to help him with a stupid bet anyway.

"I have to do this… but how?"

Iruka glanced at the clock hanging on the wall across the living room and jerked when he realized that he had ten minutes left before his shift at the Mission room started. With hurried movements he quickly gathered the things he needed, stopping briefly at the list on the coffee table. He let his eyes slide over column after column and sighed.

"I really have a compulsive need to keep everything I do structured", he stated out in the air, before running for the door; looking it in a hurry before bolting towards the Hokage tower.

A quarter to twelve Kakashi still hadn't showed up with his report, each minute ticking away fueling Iruka's already bad mood, so when the Copy-nin finally strode into the room – an hour late – the brunette was ready to skin him alive, attraction or not!

"Yo", the silver-haired jounin greeted with a two-fingered salute and a smile; not managing to make the scowl on Iruka's face disappear. The younger man snatched the report out of a pale hand and read it before looking up and met Kakashi's eye. He saw something flicker in the dark, grey orb but before he could interpret it the older man closed it in a happy crescent.

"So, do I pass?"

"Barely", the chunin snorted before filing it away and then proceeded to ignore the Copy-nin.

"Come on, Iruka-sensei, don't be like that", the older man cooed and placed both of his hands on the desk while leaning down alarmingly close to Iruka, who couldn't help but blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he muttered and didn't seem to notice how flustered his movements became the longer Kakashi stared at him.

"You're mad."

"No… I'm not", he said with a mad frown.

"Yes, I believe you are."

"Okay, fine. I am. What can you do about it, huh?"

"Er… Iruka?"

"What?" Iruka snapped at Kotetsu, who recoiled when the brunette glared daggers at him. He held up the right hand while pointing at the hole in the wall - which was still not fixed – with his left.

"I-I just wanted to remind you of what Tsunade-sama said earlier… you know that speech about not scaring already skittish jounins. Our budget is strained enough as it is and another incident like that – another point at a recently fixed hole, in shape of a man – will most likely run us dry", the chunin mumbled; his eyes looking at everything except the glaring man and the amused Copy-nin.

"You got scolded?" Kakashi mocked and leaned back with a smile when the glare was directed at him again.

"Yes, and it's your fault, which I told Tsunade-sama too", Iruka smiled although it was filled with maliciousness. Kakashi's eye widened at that and Iruka couldn't help but snicker at this small - albeit very satisfying – revenge.

"My fault! I didn't do anything!" the older man protested and frowned when Iruka grinned widely.

"If you just had submitted your report on time, like you're supposed to do, I wouldn't have been in such a bad mood and wouldn't scare them all. Plus, it's not my fault that you're all… afraid of a _mere chunin_", the brunette drawled, which seemed to irk Kakashi but he didn't act on it, even if he really, really wanted to.

"Mere chunin?" he muttered. "More like _Beelzebub_…"

"Did you say anything?"

"I said, more like a blessing", the older man beamed and then took out his book, wiping Iruka's grin off his face and making the scowl return tenfold.

"Well Kakashi-sensei… your books are safe – for now – so stop idling around here and go see Tsunade-sama. I think she wants to talk to you." Iruka brushed the older man off with a slight nod and returned his attention to the piles on his desk; feeling an oncoming migraine beginning to pound his temples at the sheer size of them.

"Thanks to you", the older man muttered and walked towards the door, stopping just before going out.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto wanted you to meet him at Ichiraku's at eight o'clock."

"Wha… he didn't say anything yesterday. Do you know what for?" Iruka looked at Kakashi with confusion, but the silver-haired jounin just shrugged.

"He didn't say what it was about; I'm just delivering the message."

"Ah, I see… well can't be helped then." The chunin gave Kakashi a smile – hey he never was one to hold a grudge and he _did _want the man after all – and the jounin disappeared out through the door, leaving Iruka with his piles of documents. Kotetsu looked after Kakashi before turning his gaze towards Iruka, and then smirked. Looks like love in the making, the chunin sniggered to himself before returning to his desk to get to work.

* * *

><p>At eight, Iruka packed his messenger bag, waved goodbye to Kotetsu and Izumo and then exited the Hokage tower, sighing as he tiredly rolled with his shoulders to loosen them up. He really liked to work at the Mission room, but the job took its toll on his body; leaving him with stiff shoulders, a sore neck and an aching back. Not to mention that after about 30 minutes on a hard chair his ass was so numb you could set it on fire and he wouldn't even notice. His stomach growled when he walked the busy streets of Konoha, towards the ramen stall and couldn't wait to get there but was too tired to make use of the rooftops. He forgot his lunch when he left home earlier so he hadn't eaten since breakfast. In fact one could say that he was aching to get his hands on steaming, hot bowls of miso pork ramen - at least four! – and he could almost smell the food, his mouth watering when he remembered. Again. The fucking bet!<p>

He groaned and stopped in his tracks when he thought about it and realized that he had not one, freaking clue what to do and felt drained at the mere thought of having to do anything but go to bed that night. He wanted to sleep, eat and get started with that bet on the same time but it was impossible to do three things at the same time, it would defy laws of physics.

"Ah… I wish I could divide in two and then…" He stopped that train of thought at the sudden flash of genius – you could almost see the light bulb above his head, seriously! – and then quickly made a seal while mumbling: "Kage Bunshin no jutsu", thanking Naruto in his head for teaching him the cloning technique.

"Right", he then addressed his lookalike "Go home and get my camera, then wait on Ichiraku's roof. I'll tell you what to do when I've finished my meal." The clone nodded before going; all the while Iruka watched its back disappear he gave himself a mental pat on the back and sent a thankful thought to his chakra reserves too. They were nowhere Naruto's level but he could sustain a clone for at least five hours, thank you very much! What he would do with the clone, he had no idea but I seemed to be a good idea to have it around for a while, just in case he got a chance at meeting the Copy-nin. What he would do if it happened… I'll think about it after I've something in my stomach, he figured and all but ran the rest of the way to Ichiraku, where he found a smiling blond and a brooding raven waiting for him.

"Naruto, Sasuke", he greeted as he sat down beside the blond and nodded at Teuchi, the older man immediately starting with his food. Iruka and Naruto was the bar's best regulars, so familiar with the owner and his daughter that they didn't even need to order anymore; Teuchi and Ayame already knew what they preferred anyway.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei", Naruto beamed at his former teacher, while Sasuke just grunted his usual 'Hn', which the brunette read as 'Hello'. He was starting to get the hang of Uchiha-nese, thanks to Naruto and his constant company with the sullen raven.

"So you wanted to see me?" Iruka queried after putting his bag on the floor and turned to the blond.

"Huh?" Ah, Naruto's ever so intelligent replies.

"You told Kakashi to tell me that you wanted to meet me here at eight", Iruka clarified, cocking an eyebrow when Sasuke elbowed the dense blond in his side and whispered something in his ear. Iruka cocked the other brow too, when a blush adorned scarred cheeks and briefly wondered what was going on between the two, but shrugged it off when Naruto grinned.

"Oh yeah… that. Nah I just wanted to share a meal with you", the jinchuuriki said sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Iruka sighed as he felt relief flood through him. He'd thought that maybe something bad had happened to his 'little brother' and was glad that everything seemed all right, even if he was very curious of what was going on between said blond and his raven-haired teammate. He didn't want to pry however, so he decided to leave the two teens alone but couldn't help but feel a little worried for his blond. Naruto was so inexperienced when it came to love and relationships and Sasuke could really hurt him – he had done before – so wasn't it his duty as a 'big brother' to make sure the raven was serious?

_'Duty, ha! You're just dying to know if they're screwing or not, you closet-pervert.'_

Iruka ignored the little voice in his head, bashing it down so it would never return and tuned in on the boy's conversation; if it could be called that when only one talked while the other just grunted or made strange noises in his throat. But Naruto seemed to be used to this and continued his mindless chatter; apparently rather adept at translating Sasuke's monosyllable replies.

"Oh and did you see Kakashi-sensei's face when I tricked him? Bwahahaha! I'll always remember him like that, all covered in mud from falling into that hole just because of his book", the blond laughed, actually managing to draw out a small smirk from the stoic raven, which was equivalent with a full blown grin when it came to Sasuke and his lack of facial expression.

'_Makes one wonder if he looks like that when he jacks off too'_, the little, perverted voice chipped, which made Iruka blush as he gritted his teeth and hoped that the boys wouldn't notice it and – god forbid! – start asking about why his face was beet red. But they didn't even look at the brunette and Naruto's ramble came to an end when the old man severed them their food; Iruka's stomach sounding like a very angry and very hungry dog by now from all the noise coming from it. He sighed as he slowly savored the taste, structure and general awesomeness that was ramen, and actually caught himself moaning as the hot food slid down his throat.

_'I know something else you would very much like to slide down your throat too. It belongs to a certain hot Copy-nin…'_

"Sch'ut uoph!" the chunin growled to himself, not minding the questioning looks Sasuke and Naruto shot him, but quickly stuffed his mouth with even more of deliciousness served in a bowl.

"Oh yeah, did he say that he was going straight home to shower?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who grunted positive – see, it's not so hard to understand Uchiha-nese after a while – Iruka perking his ears at that little piece of information.

"Does he still live in the south district? You know in the house opposite that old armory?" Another positive grunt and a very interested brunette had another flash of genius, almost choking on the ramen in his hurry to finish his meal and get going. The blond looked at him when he stood, raising his brows when Iruka paid for just one bowl.

"Are you okay, Iruka-sensei?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm all right", he answered distractedly; his mind going in full gear as idea after idea flashed before his mental eyes.

"You sure? You only ate one bowl!" This was equal to at least the Apocalypse, if Naruto's incredulous proclaim was anything to go by and Iruka couldn't almost stop himself from looking out of the stall and up in the sky; expecting to see the Four Horsemen.

"I'm not that hungry", he just answered. "I must get going now; I have some report to go over. See you!" Before the teens could say anything, Iruka was gone and missed the smirks – Naruto had learned from the best after all – curving two set of mouths. Naruto reached up and pressed the button on the headset he had hidden beneath his blond locks.

"Dolphin is on the move", he said. Not waiting for a reply, he took if off and shoved it in his weapon pouch, turning to Sasuke with a smile which the raven returned with a mocking smirk.

"He's just as a bad liar as you are", the brooding Uchiha just said before going back to his meal; ignoring the blond's indignant shouts.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Naruto and his innocent – yeah, you just keep telling yourself that – chat Iruka found himself, an hour later on the roof of the mentioned armory and was at the moment staring at the window belonging to the Copy-nin's home; which was open. Huh, how convenient. Iruka was aware that most of the jounins kept at least one of their windows open – they were too lazy to use a door – but couldn't imagine that Kakashi of all people would just leave it like that. Well it was not like he was complaining or anything, really. It actually made his mission easier and so far what he was about to do was the best idea he could come up with in such a short notice.<p>

So while leaving his clone with instructions to be ready with the camera, Iruka – after removing his hitai-ate and tying his hair in a lower pony-tail - slipped down on the ground in the narrow alley separating the silver-haired jounin's home from the weapon shop; using chakra to climb the wall up to the open window. He used such small amount that the Copy-nin shouldn't be able to sense him, Iruka figured when he peeked over the sill, seeing nothing but a dimly lit living room, which appeared to be more comfy than he'd ever imagined. But still no sign of the man he didn't want to be caught by. He strained his ears, dared to enhance them just a little with chakra, which made him able to hear the faint sound of running water.

"Perfect", he whispered, glanced over his shoulder at his clone – who gave him thumbs up – before silently slipping inside; crouching in the shadow beside the window as he waited on tenterhooks; expecting to be attacked at any time. Now when he was closer he could hear the shower and breathed a sigh of relief, but still didn't relax. One could never be too sure with the Copy-nin – or any other shinobi after all – so he proceeded with caution when he moved on to the next step in his plan: Seek out Kakashi's masks and take them. Surely the man wouldn't go masked in his own home and when he wasn't aware, Iruka's clone would keep an eye on the window while the real one got away with his prize. Really, it was a good plan and the tanned chunin felt a little proud as he had made it up within a span of thirty minutes.

He always said to Naruto that you could go a long way if you just knew the basics, and Iruka did, all by heart to boot. He drilled them into thick headed er… _easily distracted_ children almost every day so what sort of teacher would he be, if he didn't know them? Keeping a keen ear on his surroundings his eyes roamed over the small living room, finding nothing worth investigating; but his fingers itched to make a small _Katon_ and fry the obnoxious, orange books standing proudly on display in the bookcase to his right. With an inaudible snort he sneaked towards what must be the bedroom door, minding not to get too close to the closed bathroom door next to it. The door was slightly opened with no light coming from inside the room so when Iruka slipped inside he almost screamed when an arm grabbed him by the waist, while a hand clamped down over his throat; rendering his vocal cords useless when his airways was squeezed until he was almost unable to breathe.

"You know…" a smooth voice drawled in his ear "It's not so very clever to break into the home of one of Konoha's strongest ninjas."

_'SHIT!'_ Iruka tried to agree out loud with his inner voice but - as stated above, he couldn't – it all came out in a strangled croak.

"Oh, you got something to say?" Kakashi's breath caressed the shell of Iruka's right ear and despite the unquestionable danger he found himself in right now, he couldn't suppress a shiver of excitement, want, anticipation or whatever the hell you want to call it! Iruka only knew that his whole body ached for the older man to touch him, take him or for the love of all things holy! ravish the brains out of him! Now, preferably. He wouldn't even mind where. The floor seemed nice, the wall even more inviting or why not the very big and wide bed he could faintly outline in the darkness. Oh it looked really comfortable and a vision of him with a lean, pale body draped over his swam before his eyes, making his focus slip faster than his pants would if it he ever would find himself in that kind of situation with Kakashi.

He was jerked back to reality however, when the hand around his neck tightened its grip, making him realize the gravity of his situation. The silver-haired jounin obviously had no idea who he was and if he did discover… let's just say that Iruka didn't want to be in his own clothes. And as it looked, the older man was only seconds away from flicking the light on, and the poor chunin would be soooo busted. His panicked mind barely registered the arm around his waist moving - hey you wouldn't notice too if you had a hand around your neck, inches away from strangling you! - before he felt the unoccupied hand move the hem of his vest and shirt up, sneaking underneath the fabric and ghosting over his taut abdomen.

"Oh now this was a… nice surprise", the dark voice breathed husky in his ear; sending sparks of electricity throughout his body, making him tremble ever so light from the raging desire he felt for the Copy-nin.

"Hm? You don't seem to mind too much about your current position… do you?"

The brunette managed to choke out a sound that was supposed to be an indignant protest but Kakashi just chuckled lowly and then, before Iruka knew what happened, he found himself pressed flush against the wall; his chest pushed against it with the older man's hand still around his neck while the other took a hold of his wrists in a strong grip behind his back.

"You really managed to brighten an otherwise very, dull day. But you still broke into my home and for that I must punish you", Kakashi mumbled against the silky skin of the chunin's neck; making Iruka mewl from the heat he felt spread from that area and to the rest of his form. At the word 'punish' his insides all but melted and all he wanted to scream was: "Whatever you want, just fuck me!" Of course, this he was unable to do but he did his best to convey the message through body talk; bucking his hips back towards a hard crouch, which earned him a hiss of mixed pleasure and scolding.

"Hm? Not that unwilling it seems. Then… it'll be my _pleasure_ to obey."

'_That's gotta be the hottest thing I've ever heard'_ Iruka's inner voice shrieked and his couldn't agree more. His mind was reduced to a heap of heat, yearning and pleasure when hot lips attacked his neck; nipping and kissing their way down to the junction where neck meet shoulder and bit down. Hard. A strangled moan echoed through the silent room, filling the darkness with a quickly rising heat as the temperature between the two men shot through the roof.

It felt like liquefied fire rushed through Iruka's veins; changing him into a mindless mess that needed, no _craved_ the other man. He totally forgot about the bet, about his clone… well about the world in general. The only thing that mattered to him now were the hand roaming freely across his quickly dampening skin under his clothes; loosing the vest and tugging it off without releasing Iruka. The shirt buttons popped open, one after another until his hard and heaving pectorals along with a toned abdomen was revealed. The hand around his neck disappeared when the younger man started to get dizzy; both from the mind numbing pleasure and lack of oxygen, but Iruka would choose pleasure over oxygen any day, if Kakashi kept up his ministrations with his hand and mouth. Breathing was for losers anyway, he decided. With his voice free he could now inform the Copy-nin just how good he felt as moans and groans mixed with whimpers and mewls spilled from his mouth when his hands were bound securely, but not hard– probably with chakra thread, he dimly noticed – and then Kakashi was free to mold the chunin's body to his liking. The hands caressed every inch of his form, dipping beneath the waist of his pants every now and then which made Iruka squirm and moan, begging for more.

"Does that feel good?" Kakashi queried with a husky voice laced with want, when his right hand slipped underneath the pants close to the brunette's hard cock; only not close enough, while the other mirrored and gently squeezed a taut ass cheek.

"Y-yeah…" Iruka breathed, his voice hoarse and deep from the bliss filling him when the hand in his front slowly drew closer to his throbbing member; drawing out a choked sob when long, calloused fingers just lightly skimmed over the leaking head before retreating.

"You want be to fist your cock?"

"Y-e…"

"You have to answer me properly… remember that this is a _punishment_." If this was punishment, Iruka wouldn't mind being on the receiving end every day for the rest of his life! But he still couldn't say it, he had his dignity. Oh how much he had to learn about himself and how long he could go in the name of debauchery if the demon beckoning him to sink deeper in the abyss of sin was Kakashi.

"Repeat after me: Kakashi, touch my cock", the older man instructed in his ear, grazing the sensitive spot directly under Iruka's ear with sharp teeth while slowly inzipping the pants, freeing the chunin's heated erection. The younger man moaned when the fingers ghosted over his hard-on again; shivers of excitement and want racking his frame. He trembled against the Copy-nin's tall, hard and lean form as he tried to comply; Kakashi's light caresses making it hard for his brain to pull itself together enough to form coherent sentences.

"Ka-Kakashi… touch…" Iruka gasped when the hand on his ass moved, a finger sneaking between his lower cheeks and teasing his puckered hole.

"Yes? Go on", Kakashi urges as he chuckled sensuously in an ear; almost scalding the soft, silky skin with the heat of his breath.

"Touch… m-my…" Another gasp when a fingertip carefully wriggled and found its way inside the tight ring of muscles.

"**Touch my cock, please for the love of g-god!**" Iruka cried as he felt no pain but only mind-numbing yearning; the want for this man touching him driving him to the brink of lust-induced insanity.

"Good boy", the Copy-nin purred in his ear and complied with Iruka's cry; grasping the leaking rod in a firm grip, making Iruka cry out and almost come on the spot. Only the tight grip around his erection hindered the creamy, white liquid to shoot out on the wall. Again, Kakashi chuckled as he let his finger slip deeper inside Iruka, enjoying the sweet moans and gasps this evoked to the fullest. Slender, tan hips rocked back at the finger when Iruka's mind was overheated; trying to get more of the digit inside.

"Easy, what's the rush? This is supposed to be retribution for you, you know?" the silver-haired jounin mumbled and pressed his groin against the chunin's ass, which proved to be a mistake when Iruka seemed to go mad at the mere feeling of Kakashi's warm and hard cock against him, crying out in want and bucking his hips. Why? Well because he had had the hots for Kakashi for about two years now and while his fist was more than enough sometimes… this wasn't such an occasion. No he needed to feel the other man inside of him _right now_, or he would die. (A/N: But oh what a good way to go XD) So with that in his mind – the only thing he could think of by the way – he let the sense of pride and dignity fly out the fucking window.

"F-fuck me…" he begged and shamelessly ground his ass against the older man, moaning wantonly when Kakashi stilled.

"Fuck me n-now", he begged again in frustration when the Copy-nin remained motionless. Then, without a warning, Iruka's pants were all but ripped down; leaving them to pool around his ankles. But all that didn't matter because the finger in his ass was joined by another, this digit slick with lubricant. They coated his hot tunnel with frenzy, while the hand on his cock began to move. Pleasured like this, Iruka's moaned and pushed back against the fingers; urging Kakashi on between his pants and whimpers when fingertips brushed against his prostate briefly. The older man withdrew his fingers when he deemed to chunin prepared enough and pulled his own cock out; positioning it at Iruka's entrance. When Iruka felt this, he didn't hesitate and slammed down on the hard erection; making them both moan. The chunin in a mix of indescribable pleasure and a little pain and Kakashi in pure ecstasy; their hearts thundering together with their ragged breath as the rapture left room for no other thoughts than reaching release as soon as possible.

"Fuck", Kakashi hissed and took a firm hold of Iruka's hips; the skin slippery from sweat. "That's gotta be the tightest fucking hole I've ever felt."

"Mmn… ha…" was the only reply Iruka could give, now that his long, lost dream finally came true. He couldn't think, breathe, fuck he couldn't even move! It was great then that Kakashi could and he did, withdrawing only to slam right back in the tight heat, hitting the sweet spot inside of Iruka, which made the younger man writhe against the wall. He pressed his forehead against it when Kakashi thrust in and out of him furiously; making him grit his teeth as he could feel the orgasm lurk at the edges of his mind. Soon enough his mind went blank, when the Copy-nin's cock grazed his prostate again and again, pushing him over the edge and a deep moan pulled Kakashi with him. They exploded together; pale, long fingers gripping slippery skin and leaving bruises. The older man slumped against Iruka's back, his ragged breaths ghosting against cooling skin, as Iruka's back was half exposed. He still had his shirt on but it was the only thing. The vest was dropped and forgotten on the floor beside them and he had his pants in a heap around his feet. Iruka drank down air in large gulps but as the fog of lust cleared from his mind, his senses returned to him. He froze and as Kakashi was all but draped over him, he felt it too.

"Well", he chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on the bit mark he'd left on Iruka's shoulder. "Can't say I never liked to hand out a punishment as much as this time."

He couldn't talk, couldn't think at all. All he felt was panic, panic and maybe a little more panic. What the hell just happened?

'You just had mind-blowing sex with Kakashi. Did I mention that it was mind-blowing, or hot or really, really good? Oh and now we don't have to wonder if he's gay or not.' Oh his inner voice never failed him that was for sure. But how the hell was he supposed to get out of this? He still had a bet to win and if Kakashi ever found out who he just fucked… What could he do other than to brace his – now freed – arms against the wall, push back and make sure that the stunned Copy-nin was really lying on his back on the floor, pull his pants up and grab his vest and then bolt out of the apartment, all at lightning speed?

When he was at least ten blocks from Kakashi's home and couldn't sense the older man following, Iruka stopped and dropped down on a roof; sinking down on his back and stared up at the starts while amazement flooded his senses.

"I just had my brains fucked out", he whispered and couldn't help it when a huge grin curved his lips. He felt so alive, more than he had been in years. In fact he had never felt so filled with… energy and ouch! Ah, touché mind-blowing sex, touché. There it was, the only downside with being on the receiving end, the pain in his lower back and ass. But it was soooo worth it, Iruka mused with his grin still plastered on his face. However the happy grin faded when a dark thought sneaked its way into his happy-I-was-just-thoroughly-fucked-haze. Kakashi hadn't known it was Iruka so… did that mean that he just did anyone who was willing? He frowned and sat up, wincing a little at the pain in his butt but ignored it while the thought grew bigger, giving him a lump in his stomach but it soon enough turned into steel hard resolve. For now it didn't matter because he would be happy for the rest of his life even if sleeping or being close to Kakashi never happened again. He rose to his feet, trying not to limp as he headed home, his mind traveling back to the pleasure filled moment with Sharingan no Kakashi. He smiled again as he thought of the next day. He couldn't let Kakashis possible promiscuity ruin his good mood. The man was single after all and had all the right to live as he wanted to. And for Iruka… well he would do his best to try and get a raincheck but before that… he had a bet to win.

Tbc...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter two as promised. I guess these shorter stories will come up faster than my main project... keep an eye out and please leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Swearing... like kinda a lot. And sex - kinda.

* * *

><p>"Hn… ah…"<p>

"You want more?"

"Ah… g-god… yes…"

"Where?"

"Mmnn… oh…"

"You have to tell me where."

"T-there…"

"Sorry, I don't know where 'there' is."

"D-dobe… quit teasing…"

"You know… it's kinda funny how you're usually the biggest bastard, but times like these you're sooo docile and… easy to please._" Smirk_

"S-shut u-up… moron and… _gasp_… get on with it!"

"Is that the way to ask for something? What… if I do like _this_ instead?"

"Aaah!"

"Yeah I thought you'd like that."

_Knock Knock_

"Na-Naruto… some-someone's at th-e do-or!"

"Ignore them."

"B-ut…"

"Hush now and only feel…."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"A-answer it d-dobe… ah!"

"No. We're busy."

"You should've just answered instead, Naruto."

"…!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Don't yell."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BEDROOM YOU PERVERT!"

"Now is that the way to talk to your sensei?"

"WE'RE FUCKING NAKED AND FUCKING FUCKING YOU FUCKER!"

"Dobe…"

"What teme?"

"Move."

"Huh?"

"I think he wants you to pull away and get dressed, right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"See?"

"I'm gonna kill you, seriously! I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"Step into the line, I'm killing him first, dobe."

"No, I'll do it."

"Moron…"

"Teme…"

"Get dressed. I don't want to see your naked behinds any longer."

"Then you shouldn't fucking come in when we're not answering the door, you asshole!"

"But it's for a good reason…"

"Like what? You're aspiring to walk the same path as Ero-sennin and become a perverted writer, and now you're in need of some research?"

"...As _interesting_ as that sounds... no. I came for another favor."

"Hn… again?"

_Snicker_ "You're unexpectedly useless on your own, Kakashi-sensei. Can't you lure Iruka on your own?"

"Says the guy who uses a duster to tease his lover. You know that a slip of the tongue can have some… serious consequences right?"

"…"

"…"

"Dobe?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's kill him together."

"… That's the best idea ever coming from your mouth, teme."

"Hn…"

"Now now boys, let's not do something rash, remember tha-ARGH!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Setup!<strong>

**Chapter Three**

_Training...?_**  
><strong>

Iruka was all too glad to have day off. When he woke up earlier he remembered why it was so good to be able to rest the day after getting thoroughly screwed. It had been so long ago that he had forgotten about the aftermaths; the pain in his ass and lower back rendering him to lie in his bed until noon because of it. But it had been sooo worth it!

He actually woke up with a smile on his lips after a few, very vivid dreams; various versions of what had happened in Kakashi's bedroom happily parading around in his head. When the pain in his back eased up a little he got up and took a long, hot shower as he was thinking of Kakashi and the bet. He had six days left and still thought that the best approach was to steal the silver-haired jounin's masks. He could cover his face up in other ways, that was true but if Iruka left a clone to monitor the older man's flat he was bound to get a snapshot of Kakashi's appearance sooner or later. And even better if he could get any openings and see if he could get close enough to actually try and seduce him…

How great wouldn't that be? He felt both apprehensive and exited at the same time at that thought; his pride and lust fighting a fierce battle against the caution and logic he usually allowed to overrule the feelings he normally thought was too uncertain to be allowed to run freely with him. But he somehow felt that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get close to the Copy-nin. Too bad then that he had no clue how to seduce anyone but figured that it could be worth a try, how hard could it be anyway? Use some charm and try to look your best right? And if Kakashi didn't respond he could always claim to be insane. Yeah that sounded pretty good, if he would say so himself.

So with that plan in mind he whistled while drying off and then dressing, preparing to get some work done, now when he had the time. He still had to grade some essays his students had been assigned to write before the holiday; a pile laying and almost staring at him accusingly from his desk. He made a cup of coffee and was just about to pick up his red marker when in knocked on his door.

The brunette frowned and growled at the door, annoyed to be disturbed when he finally had a chance at catching up with his paperwork.

"Ignore, ignore", he mumbled to himself but just in that moment it knocked again. He sighed heavily, put down the marker and got up to answer it.

"Heya, Iruka-sensei!"A beaming smile on Naruto's face greeted him when he swung the door open, a sullen looking Sasuke in tow. Iruka blinked a couple of times before smiling, never expecting it to be his favorite blond.

"Well this was an unexpected surprise", he said and motioned for the teens to come in; Naruto almost bouncing in his steps while Sasuke looked as blank as usual and followed at a calmer pace. When in the small but cozy living room, Iruka turned to his unexpected guest, waving at them to have a seat while he went into the kitchen to get them some coffee.

"So, what brings you to my humble dwelling today?" he called from where he stood at the counter and poured the black liquid in two mugs. He returned and caught a glimpse of a tan hand carding lovingly through black hair and almost dropped the mugs, before composing himself; walking in to them without showing any signs of seeing that.

_'Looks like we were right in our assumptions'_ the little voice in his head cooed and chuckled in a most definite, perverted way. Iruka growled at it to be silent while handing the mugs to his former students.

"Well… we actually want to ask you for a favor", the blond said and sipped at his coffee, looking almost too innocent for the chunin's liking. He knew that look and whenever it was on his little brother's face it meant that the blond was up to no good.

"Okay… what about?" he asked a little guarded, subtlety scanning their faces to get any hints of any mischievousness, but for once Naruto actually had a poker face and Sasuke… well he didn't even need to school his features. Come on, it's Sasuke we're talking about here.

"We need you to assist us a little."

"With what?"

"Well… we're training basics today and Kakashi said we needed a fourth person to have two two-man spars and Sakura is busy with her sessions with Baa-chan and…"

"Dobe… you're rambling", Sasuke cut in as he put his mug down on the table, before turning to Iruka.

"We need a fourth man for our spar, Naruto remembered that you had a day off today and you're a teacher who teaches the basics. It's only logical that you're the best man to join us." All this was said with the raven's usual, monotone tone but there was this little glint in his eyes that made Iruka even more on his guard. They didn't tell him everything, he was certain because a silent alarm in his head was all but blaring at him not to go along.

"Well… I suppose you're…"

"All right, thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled and cut Iruka off; jumping off the couch and yanking Sasuke with him.

"B-but, Naruto…" Iruka tried to protest, only to be overrun by the enthusiastic blond.

"We're supposed to meet at training ground seventeen at two but because we're training with Kakashi-sensei it'll be better if you showed up around four."

"Hey! Wait a…"

"Okay it's decided then. SeeyoulaterIruka-senseibye!" And like that, they both vanished in a whirl of smoke; leaving a gaping Iruka sitting on the couch with his right hand raised.

"But… I don't want to", he said out in the air, staring at the spot where Naruto and Sasuke had been seconds before.

"What the hell just happened?" the confused chunin muttered to himself as he rose and took the mugs on the table.

_'You just got a perfect chance at trying to seduce a certain Copy-nin'_ the little voice snickered, which put a smile on Iruka's face. Yeah, that's right… he now had a chance to try and get a little closer to Kakashi.

* * *

><p>At four Iruka was walking out into one of the many clearings in the forest surrounding Konoha; spotting Naruto and Sasuke out in the middle of the field, without Kakashi. But he wasn't really surprised; the Copy-nin was late for everything after all.<p>

"Hey you two", he greeted the teens and got a smile and shout from Naruto and the usual grunt from Sasuke. Nothing new there.

"So… Kakashi isn't here yet?"

"No", Naruto pouted. "But he should be any minute now." As on cue, a puff of smoke appeared beside Iruka, which startled him and when the plume dissolved a smiling Copy-nin stood there with his right hand raised in a two-fingered salute.

"Yo", he said and gave them his 'eye-smile.'

"You're late!" Naruto yelled while pointing an accusing finger at the silver-haired jounin, who looked surprised and pointed at himself while trying to look innocent.

"Me?"

"Yes you, you ero-sensei!"

"Dobe", Sasuke growled and glanced briefly at Iruka, who didn't fail to notice this. Something was really fishy here and he would find out what… as soon as he had figured it out.

"Mah Naruto… I thought you knew me by now", Kakashi drawled at the agitated blond while directing his eye at the book in his left hand; managing to look totally unperturbed by the fact that he was indeed two hours late. Not that they had waited for him but still. Iruka sighed and turned to the Copy-nin; suppressing the exited shudders running down his spine when he recalled the day before when he had been pressed against a wall while… No, don't go there. Not when he didn't have the chance to go away and take care of a problem that would be the result of delving into those memories again.

"So, Kakashi-sensei", Iruka said and gave the Copy-nin a smile; missing the predatory glint in a grey eye. "You needed a fourth man for today's practice?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do and it's great that they managed to get a hold on you too. An Academy teacher is perfect", Kakashi answered as he put the book away; stepping closer to Iruka; nonchalantly putting an arm around the brunette's shoulders, which without fail sent a spark of heat through the younger man's body.

"Now boys", the silver-haired jounin addressed the two teens, while Iruka blushed furiously at the contact and his own reaction to it. It took all his willpower to suppress the approaching hard-on; as a last resort desperately imagining Maito Gai in a green thong. Only. He might never get it up again after that picture - the horror - but it did help him to keep his libido in check, at least.

"We're going to see what you remember of the basics; first by sparring against each other and show us. After you're done we – he pointed at Iruka and himself – will demonstrate if we find any faults in your styles. Are we clear?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded; hiding their smirks as Kakashi seemed to tighten his grip on Iruka. God, could the guy be more obvious?

"So get to it. We're observing from here." The boys went to spar, while Iruka remained in Kakashi's grasp; his blush deepening by each second.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he mumbled and tried not to squirm when not even the disgusting picture of Gai spanking Morino Ibiki dressed in a ballerina outfit, could help and push down the awakening desire, which flooded through his veins and pooled in his loins by now.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"You can remove your arm now."

"Aw… and here I was thinking that you didn't mind a little… body contact", Kakashi all but purred in his ear but took his arm down; the deep vibration and underlying insinuations in the tone not helping Iruka in his attempts to contain his hunger for a repetition of their former activities. Just for precautions, the chunin took a step away to get away from the heat radiating off the Copy-nin.

_'Those pheromones are very intoxicating to a poor, sexually starved man'_ his inner voice sighed in bliss, jerking back when Iruka growled at it. He didn't need this right now; not when he wanted to talk to Kakashi and actually make a serious attempt at getting to know him.

"Was it you who suggested to Naruto and Sasuke to get me for the training today?" he asked with a straight face while keeping his eyes glued on the pair sparring. Er… well it actually looked more like a very advanced form of foreplay; if the groping and occasional, inappropriate touches were something to go by.

"Actually yes", Kakashi answered while shaking his head at his students' spar. "As if those two didn't do it enough", he then muttered under his breath but Iruka still heard him; turning his wide eyes to the older man, who had to suppress a violent urge to ravish the brunette then and there. God damned and his mother! Iruka didn't know how tempting he looked with his cheeks all flushed and those big, brown eyes wide and filled with wonder like that.

"You knew about them being more than… friends?" Iruka asked incredulously, looking back at the pair. The foreplay er… sparring looked more and more like a sensual dance by now; actually filling Iruka's mind with less decent ideas of what he could do to the Copy-nin if he only got the chance.

"Well… yeah."

"Since when?"

"Mah… Actually I think it started even before Sasuke deflected…" Kakashi mused and frowned when Naruto made Sasuke shriek. Could Uchihas even shriek? Apparently because that's what Sasuke had been doing and at this rate it wouldn't take long before the teens would be at Naruto's home; humping like the freaking rabbits in heat they actually were.

"Okay boys, that's enough", he called out to them, ignoring Iruka for now because he had made some serious planning on this day and he wouldn't let Naruto and Sasuke destroy that. Naruto reluctantly withdrew from a flushed Sasuke, who scowled at the blond and tried to cover the fact that he had enjoyed being molested while training. Sort of.

"So… did you find any faults, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked when the blond and raven returned to them, not pretending to see the look Iruka sent him that clearly questioned his sanity.

"Apart from the groping – a glare at the pair, who seemed to shrink a little under the heated look – I thought it looked fine", he slowly said, fighting down that damned blush! Kakashi just smirked under his mask at that and while Iruka didn't notice the glint in his eyes, Naruto and Sasuke knew the jounin well enough to know that they would soon be uncalled-for. The blond felt pity for Iruka and his oblivion to the older man's attraction for him; hell even he was more aware of other peoples' feelings than that! But Kakashi wanted to play games and who was he to turn his former sensei down when he needed a little… cooperation from his friends?

"Really? Well I thought that Sasuke's stance was a little off and Naruto's kicks still needs some work."

"You noticed all that?" Another doubting look, which actually annoyed Kakashi a little, but he didn't show it.

"Yes. I'm a jounin after all."

"Huh… well what now then?" the chunin asked when he felt a little uncomfortable as Kakashi eyed him with an intense stare.

"We show them the proper way to… do it." Again that damn purr! Iruka was sure that his mind was only seconds away from imploding; his brain not able to cope with the onslaught of sexy pictures of him and the Copy-nin which flooded his mind every time he heard it.

"So what about it, sensei? Ready to show these youngsters how it's… done?

_'Why do I get the feeling that we'll regret this later?'_ Iruka couldn't have voiced it better.

* * *

><p>"No hard feelings right?" This question came from Kakashi as they sat at the counter inside Ichiraku's ramen stall; waiting for their meal. Iruka glanced at Kakashi and blushed even more; afraid that his cheeks would be permanently red after this day because he couldn't recall having blushed this much in his entire life in one, single day; maybe not even in a decade.<p>

It had started out fine; Iruka showed different stances while Kakashi instructed and filled in with more advanced ones. All went smoothly, Naruto and Sasuke kept their attention on them instead of each other until… He wanted so bad to bury his face in his hands but didn't do that out of pride, because then Kakashi would see it and he would feel more humiliated than he already was. After showing the basics they proceeded to spar lightly and that's when it happened.

A hand lightly nudging his stomach, a finger stroking against his nipple through black fabric after he'd taken his vest off, the backside of another hand ghosting against his ass… It continued like that for fifteen more minutes; the light groping nearly driving Iruka insane because every time it threw him off balance and made his cheeks flush, which made him more clumsy than normal. Beside the desire to get a little more close and personal, he felt embarrassed and that was something he didn't want to feel like in front of the Copy-nin. How was Kakashi supposed to respect him if he was left with the impression that Iruka was even worse than his students at taijutsu? How could he seduce a man who'd seen one of his worst performances?

"No… no hard feelings", he sighed in defeat; feeling a little better when Teuchi put a bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of him with a kind smile on his wrinkled face.

"Here you go, Iruka-sensei, enjoy."

"Thanks", he smiled before breaking his chopstick apart and clapping his hands together. "Itdadakimasu", he said with a sing song voice before digging in. He briefly glanced to the side to see if Kakashi maybe had revealed his face as he ate; only to choke on his food – damn he did that way too often – when he saw an empty bowl and a content-looking Copy-nin with his mask firmly in place. What the hell?

"How did you do that?" he blurted out, blushing when Kakashi gave him a surprised look.

"Did what?"

"How did you just eat a bowl of ramen in less than ten seconds?" Iruka wondered briefly how the silver-haired jounin could even speak, the broth should've scalded the skin right off his tongue.

"Mah… that's a professional secret, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi drawled out in an amused tone; leaning his chin in his right hand with the elbow supported on the counter as he turned to face Iruka.

"Professional secret?"

"Years of training", the older man offered as explanation and then let his eyes slowly roam over the chunin; making him forget all about food, scalding and bets. The only thing Iruka was aware of in that moment was the hot gaze that seemed to see through his clothes and skin; penetrating his whole being down to his very core.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" he asked and directed his eyes back at his food; taking a large amount in his mouth to cover up his embarrassment mixed with yearning.

"Like what?"

"Like I was a broken cart or something."

"Ah… I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't too rough with you earlier." Well that certainly shut him up.

"I'm fine; I can handle an ordinary spar, Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes, I'm convinced you can." Why did that sound so… mocking? Iruka felt his temper start to boil under the surface and frowned down in his bowl so Kakashi wouldn't see it and start asking. Surely he hadn't meant it the way it sounded like, right? He ate the rest of his ramen in silence while trying to ignore that Kakashi was staring at him the whole time. It started to freak him out a little; that intense and perceptive eye that kept trying to see through all his defenses.

"You done?" the Copy-nin asked when Iruka had eaten four bowls, standing up and taking out his wallet to pay for all of the food.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei! I can pay for my own food", Iruka protested but couldn't help and feel like this was like a… date or something. Oh how he wanted to go on a date with Kakashi, but how could he voice this wish when he didn't even know if the older man liked him or not?

_'Just go for it and ask if he wants to meet you again for dinner!'_ his inner voice cheered him on, but he was too scared to do it.

_'You're a coward, you know that?'_

"Yes… I'm well aware", he muttered, not pretending to notice the strange look Kakashi gave him as the older man handed a bunch of bills to the old owner.

"I don't mind paying, Iruka-sensei. See it as my thanks for your assistance and on your day off, none the less." Iruka's courage faltered even more at that and he felt miserable.

"Thanks", he mumbled as they waved goodbye and stepped out in the street; the cool air fanning the brunette's hot cheeks. He glanced up at the Copy-nin – who was roughly five inches taller than him – and didn't really know what to say. He had never been good in these kinds of situations and now he didn't have one single clue what to say.

"You're going home now?" Kakashi forestalled the chunin, taking out his book while not looking at the younger man.

"Ah… yes I guess. Not like I have anything else to do", he admitted; cursing silently when his cheeks once again flared up. What the hell was wrong with his god damned cheeks? Why was he blushing like an idiot around Kakashi, just because he had the hots for him?

"Then, how about you join me for a walk?"

"Huh?" Kakashi's query startled Iruka out of his inner rant and looked confused at the older man; his eyes unfocused for a moment, which once again forced Kakashi to put a strain on himself. God damn it! If only Iruka could stop giving him those looks maybe he wouldn't be so impatient and feeling so frustrated at the younger man's unawareness.

"If you're not doing anything else why not take a stroll with me?"

"Why?" When that slipped out of his mouth Iruka wanted to punch himself. Hard. He was once again presented with the opportunity to get to know Kakashi – without being distracted by two, horny teens – and he just had to go and ruin it!

_'Great. I hope you burn in hell.'_

"Me too."

"Pardon?"

"Ah… nothing nothing." Iruka scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at the Copy-nin, who looked at him a little concerned.

"Are you all right, Iruka-sensei? You don't seem like yourself today."

"Er… now that you mention it… I'm a little tired actually."

"Is that so? Well then, I'll walk you home", Kakashi smiled, put his book away – which he never even began to read in the first place – and took a firm hold of Iruka's left upper arm.

"Y-you don't have to do that", the brunette stuttered but was forced to walk when Kakashi moved in the direction of his flat.

"Nonsense. It's my responsibility as your superior to look after you and it's partly my fault that you're tired right now. I'll walk you home, end of story."

_'Oh god… he sounds sooo hot when he's got that commanding tone!'_

_'Shut up!'_ Iruka snarled at his inner self; getting irritated at actually talking to himself in his head. Outwards he tried to protest, only to have his objections waved to the side; in secret pleased by the other man's protective side, even if it was a little too pushy for him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he finally yelled and yanked his arm free from the Copy-nin's grasp; immediately missing the warmth from those slender fingers.

"Yes?" the older man asked and stopped to look at him, but before Iruka could start with his scolding for pretty much manhandling him Kakashi's face – the small part visible -became paler than usual and his eye widened as he saw something that must've been unpleasant behind the brunette. Before Iruka knew what happened he found himself with his nose pressed into the fabric of Kakashi's jounin vest and his back pressed against something cold and hard; surely a wall in the narrow alley they stood just in front of a moment ago. He could faintly hear the steady –albeit slightly fast – heartbeats of the older man as Kakashi was pressed flush against him from knees to neck; his breath caressing the smooth skin on the chunin's neck. Feeling that, Iruka's whole body kicked into submission mode; totally ready to give his all to the older man in a second flat as his cock twitched and stiffened. Iruka's hands flew up and grasped Kakashi's vest; clutching the green fabric in his fists and gritted his teeth when he did his best to push the desire down.

"I think he's gone", Kakashi murmured in his ear; which only worsened the state the younger man was in; making him involuntarily gasp when the vibrations from Kakashi's voice spread from his chest into Iruka's. Thank god that the older man didn't seem to notice though.

"W-ho is?" he managed to croak from his position between a lean body and the wall; trying once again to produce pictures of Gai in various outfits, to no avail. Not even when he thought about the tall, bulky man in a dominatrix suit did his hard-on go down. No his ever so troublesome – oh god, now he was quoting Shikamaru! – dick had decided that it was time to play.

"Gai", Kakashi breathed in his ear and this time Iruka moaned, he couldn't help it and who could ever blame him? He had a very hot, hard and lean man pressed against him; a man he was very attracted to, a man he furthermore knew was a fucking master at sex. He didn't think that even Kami himself would condemn him for not being able to shut the hell up.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked with concern, but instead of moving away he looked down at Iruka's flushed face; his eye widening when he saw the expression on the scarred face.

"I-I'm j-ust… f-fine", Iruka whispered and at the same time wished that the wall could swallow him whole. It wasn't supposed to go like this, damn it! He was supposed to seduce the Copy-nin by being as charming as possible, so charming that he could snatch that damned mask off his face and get that fucking picture and maybe a good round in the sack or two!

But nooo! He just happened to become all hot and bothered when he was closer than five feet of the silver-haired jounin, just happened to become a mindless heap of lust and want as soon as he felt the warmth, closeness or even the scent of the other man!

"God, I'm useless", he muttered out loud without even realizing it.

"You think?" Iruka was startled by the husky voice rumbling from deep within the hard chest pressed against his; looking up surprised at Kakashi, who was eating him with his eye.

"Because I don't think you're useless at all…" the older man purred, which infallibly turned his bones into rubber. "No I think that you are indeed very… useful and it'll be my pleasure to show you just how much."

Iruka couldn't think or even speak as Kakashi raised a hand towards his mask; making his breath hitch as he couldn't believe his eyes. Surely he wasn't going to…? What the chunin failed to notice was that Kakashi had been holding a small shuriken in his right hand and now he proceeded to drag a sharp tip over his mask, while pushing his hitai-ate up with the other; revealing a lazily spinning Sharingan. He cut through the soft fabric over his face, which left him with a slit over the mouth and the brunette gaped.

"Perfect", Kakashi mumbled, giving Iruka a quick peek at pink lips before having the older man's mouth devouring his own.

_'Okay, we're needless for this.'_ That's the last thing Iruka head and then he seized to think at all; his brain shutting down as his body took over to run the show. The chunin didn't try and act like he didn't want Kakashi's kiss; not when it felt so good and hot and wait… what was he thinking again? A tongue gently touching his lips had Iruka parting them; his eyes – which he had locked with mismatched grey and red ones – rolled back into his head when the pleasure of having a soft and somewhat aggressive tongue battling with his own overflowing his senses.

A deep groan left his throat when warm hands snaked under the hem of his shirt and vest; gently caressing the soft skin on his back as the mouth left his to kiss a trail from his jaw to his left earlobe. Sharp teeth grazed the sensitive skin on Iruka's neck, making him gasp as one of the hands on his back slipped down under the waist of his pants to gently curve around a firm globe.

The other slid around to slowly skim over quivering abdominal muscles only to be removed, which Iruka protested against with an impatient whimper. Kakashi chuckled in that sexy way he had done last night and raised his lonely hand to pull down the zipper on the chunin's vest; pushing the shirt up when it was open to reveal honey toned skin to his heated gaze. It didn't even occur to Iruka to object against being exposed in such a way in a public place; all his normal reservations taking a permanent vacation as soon as the Copy-nin was involved.

"Hmm… you have indeed hidden more than a beautiful behind", Kakashi murmured huskily and before Iruka could even begin to think about an answer to that, the silver-haired jounin slowly kneeled; trailing his tongue over an erect nipple while peeling his pants down just underneath the curve of his butt; grasping both globes in calloused hands, which reverted Iruka back to a moaning, wanton piece of bones and flesh.

The sensations invoked in him as that tongue switched from one nipple to another with teasing nips and small sucks along the way over his heaving pectorals, was of the kind the chunin had never experienced before. The immense pleasure he gained from a tongue on his nipples and two hands on each of his ass was almost enough to send him straight over the edge.

"You taste so good", Kakashi whispered against damp, silky skin; sliding his tongue down the hard plane of Iruka's stomach, stopping to nuzzle the shallow navel when he at the same time let go of the tempting butt – with another whined protest from the brunette – to pull down the pants that still covered his throbbing hard-on. Iruka threw his head back against the wall when he felt the silver-haired jounin's hot breath balmy fan his erection; biting his lower lip to stop himself from crying out when the talented tongue slunk out to lick the first drops of pre-cum from the leaking head.

"You taste even better here…" That whisper reached the dazed chunin's ears in the same moment as Kakashi took all of him; swallowing his cock whole from head to root. A cry was ripped from Iruka's throat unwillingly when the hot wetness surrounded his member with a delicious pressure, from the suction the older man started on him; his hips willingly rocking back at the mouth, craving to remain in the heat when it withdrew.

Iruka forced his head from the wall behind it and cracked his eyes open to stare down at the sight of his greatest desire on his knees with the chunin's cock slowly sliding on and out of his mouth. The torn mask was a big turn on as the black fabric looked strangely erotic against the wet skin on his erection and it only made him moan out loud; forgetting to stifle his cries of pleasure when Kakashi increased the pace.

"O-oh… good… god", Iruka breathed and leaned heavily against the wall; furrowing his brows with his eyes closed as his orgasm was approaching with the speed of lightning only to open them again in shock when he felt a finger gently probe his tight opening. Surely Kakashi wouldn't try to… in public?

"Mmnnm… s-stop… t-that…" He tried to speak but it came out in a hoarse, strangled whisper. Kakashi looked up at him when he heard that and his hot eyes challenged Iruka to try and stop him as the finger – lubricated with saliva – slid inside the tight ring of muscles. Iruka's only response was a raspy gasp and then he lost himself in the pleasure; rocking back and forth with the mouth swallowing him again and again when he rocked forward and the finger gently grazing his prostate every time his hips swung back.

"Ah… ha… I-I'm going to…" That was all he could say before he exploded in Kakashi's eagerly waiting mouth; gritting his teeth as his orgasm flooded his senses and numbed his whole body. He grasped silver strands in shaking hands as his mind went blank; the only thing existing was the Copy-nin and what he did to his body and mind.

When Iruka regained his senses he slowly opened his eyes and met Kakashi's – who was still kneeling – and felt his cheeks turn beet red from the wide grin stretching the torn mask. He could actually see the straight rows of white teeth through the hole and just wanted to die then and there. Not only had he embarrassed himself earlier but now he came in about 60 seconds flat? Nonetheless he felt a little adventurous but the more composed and decent part of his brain all but screamed at him.

_'You just got sucked off in an alley. An ALLEY of all places!'_

_'I know…'_

_'So you've degraded from a decent, respectable citizen and ninja to a-a... a slut?'_

_'That… seems to be the case…'_

_'For pleasure?'_

_'Well you liked it too so shut up already!'_

_'… We're going to hell…'_

"I know…" Iruka muttered as he averted his eyes, missing the loving smile curving partly exposed lips. Slowly Kakashi rose, standing pressed against Iruka when he tried to fix his disarrayed clothes, but was stopped in his actions by soft lips and an equal soft tongue. As on command his eyes slid shut when warmth flowed through his veins; something else than lust filling his whole being.

"Iruka, I…" Kakashi whispered against plump lips but before he could continue he was interrupted.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU ARE HIDING!" A booming voice made the two ninjas startle and they turned their wide eyes towards the tall, bulky and green form of Maito Gai, who was standing in the opening of the alley in his good-guy-pose; teeth glimmering in his infamous smile, doing thumbs up.

"…!"

Iruka couldn't say anything, not when he was half-naked in Kakashi's arms. Not when he saw Gai's smile fade and his jaw drop. The Copy-nin moved so he shielded Iruka from the taijutsu-master's flabbergasted sight and actually growled when he spoke.

"Gai… leave."

"B-but…" Gai stuttered, only to be interrupted by a poof and a cloud of smoke. Both of the men looked behind Kakashi to see that Iruka was no longer there, and that was the point when Kakashi's patience reached its limit. That part of Konoha would for several years later talk about the strange cries coming from that particular alley; rumored to be the scene of a brutal murder, even if no one ever saw just what exactly happened there that night. Well, suffice to say... Gai was forced to seek medical attention; the burns decorating his behind bearing a striking resemblance with the marks one got from a close encounter with a Chidori.

Kakashi cursed all the way home; not wanting to go back to his cold, lonely apartment when he could've been in Iruka's bed by now, if not for… Gai. Even in his head he growled the name and wished the man to the seventh level of hell for spoiling his carefully plotted plan. But the Copy-nin took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally to go to Naruto's place again in the morning; in need for another favor. Oh god he really didn't want to but as two of his plans had failed so far he would have to think up another one and even if he didn't like it, he had to have some help from his two students.

_'Well… it's not like I'm a genius for nothing',_ he mused where he walked the almost, empty streets of Konoha; his book in his left hand out of habit. His mind was busy with coming up with new strategies, rejecting some, filing another two or three possibilities away while the biggest part of his mind was occupied with vivid memories of yesterday and the alley and hour ago. He could still taste the brunette on his tongue and actually ached to do it again. Well, he had another five days where Iruka was guaranteed to be around him and that gave him plenty of opportunities to make his whishes – and plans – come true. So with that firmly in mind, Kakashi didn't feel half-bad when he walked the steps up to his flat, a grin actually splitting his mouth when he unlocked the door and stepped into his dark home.

_'Just wait Iruka. Soon you'll realize and then… you'll be mine.'_

Tbc..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ah... more sexy silliness. Please comment ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **The sex-fest carries on. Oh, and more swearing.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock.<em>

"I swear… if that's who I think it is…"

"Hn, just go and open it."

"I'm on my way…"

"Great… what do you want now?"

"Well someone is unusually grumpy this morning."

"Yeah I tend to be when I for the second fucking time, in three fucking days is awakened by an asshole at four fucking o'clock in the fucking morning. You fucker."

"Here"

"Huh? What's this?"

"A thesaurus."

"…"

"What?"

"Did you wake me up just to give me a fucking dictionary?"

"…No…"

"So why did you give it to me? And make sure that I'll like the answer, you asshole."

"Sasuke is right, you are repeating yourself. You need to widen your horizons, update your vocabulary and… Hey! It isn't nice to throw that at me, it's heavy you know."

"Yeah and you're so full of shit! Why are you here!"

"…_cough_…"

"You need help again, don't you?"

"That… would be correct."

_Sigh_ "… just come in. Oi, teme! Make yourself useful and make some coffee, will ya?"

"Dobe, its four in the morning."

"Kakashi-sensei needs our help again."

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me bastard. Just go and make the god damned coffee, I need it to wake my brain up."

"Then you should be on a constant coffee-drip."

"Did you say something, sensei?"

"Who, me? No. Must've been the wind or something."

"Hn…"

"You're getting quite good at imitating Sasuke, you know that?"

"Fuck you."

"Hey, Sasuke?"

_Sigh_ "… Hn?"

"Do you think we could put a profanity-filter on Naruto? You know one of those they use on TV to censure crude words."

"Do you really want to hear _bleep_, _bleep_ and_ bleeeeeeeep_ in between ever word that comes out of his mouth?"

"…"

"Hey!"

"Point taken."

"Just tell us what the hell you want and get the fuck out. It's our day off."

"Perfect..." _Smirk_

_'Let's see then… plan number 15 or 36…? No! Iruka's working the morning shift today so the best would be… nr 49. Yes that's the winner this time.'_

"Okay, so what did you have in mind?"

"Tell me boys… how good are your henge-abilities these days?"

"…"

"…"

"Hey teme?"

"Yes, dobe?"

"Did you just get that feeling?"

"Feeling?"

"The feeling that says we're thoroughly screwed?"

"Hn."

"Yeah I thought so too."

* * *

><p><strong>The Set up<strong>

**Chapter Four**

_Silence, class is now in session!_

Iruka didn't wake up with a smile on his lips that morning. No he was having anxiety attacks with about five minutes intervals; bashing his head repeatedly against his pillow as he wallowed in the embarrassment of being caught with his pants around his ankles – literally! – by Maito Gai!

He wouldn't be able to look the man in the face again, not to mention Kakashi! He was thrilled, happy, embarrassed and scared at the same time, not about what he had done to him, don't be mistaken.

No he had rather liked… okay scratch that. He LOVED what the Copy-nin had done to him but he was just agonizing over where. An alley. In downtown Konoha. Where they could've been spotted by well… anyone. It just happened to be a man who was known for his loose tongue to catch them and… well Iruka wouldn't be surprised if the whole village knew exactly what they had done by now.

With a deep sigh he rolled over on the side and stared at the alarm clock on his nightstand; the digits staring back at him accusingly as he now only had about forty-five minutes before he had to be in the mission room to start his shift.

_'You know… you could just call in sick…'_ the small voice whispered in his head, but another, stronger voice – his sense of duty no doubt – bashed the small whisper over its head and stuffed a sock in its mouth, before scowling at Iruka.

"Yeah I know", the chunin muttered while reluctantly sitting up and his hair spilled over his shoulders when he craned his neck first to the right and then to the left, to get rid of the tension in it. With another deep sigh he got up from the bed and went to take a shower; the small voice mumbling muffled behind the sock not to go, to go back to bed and remain there for like… a decade or two.

After that he could probably be able to stick his nose outside the door without being teased, belated and general bullied by the over-nosy shinobi populace of Konoha, about his and the Copy-nin's rendezvous – even if it had been very much unplanned – in the alley.

The shower helped to clear his mind and if he just ignore the little voice he actually felt a little better when he stepped out of the shower; thinking that it couldn't be that bad. Gai couldn't have told that many people and what harm could it do anyway? Sure, Iruka would get some glares from Kakashi's unofficial fan-club and maybe he would be teased a little but that wasn't so bad, right?

"Not like I'm going to die from it", he muttered to himself while he got dressed and then fell back into his habits; eating a small meal before gathering his things to go to work. But before he stepped out the door he made a single clone, handed the camera to it and told it to go and set up camp on the roof above the armory opposite the Copy-nin's home and keep an eye on it.

And if the mysterious Copy-nin should go out, he gave orders to stalk the silver-haired jounin. One never knew when the chance to see Kakashi's face would come and it never hurt to know more about the man.

When he arrived at the mission room ten minutes later he was glad to see that it was almost empty, Izumi and Kotetsu already sitting at their desks and receiving reports from the few people standing in short lines.

The brunette smiled and waved at his friends as he sat down behind his own desk and prepared for a busy day, hoping that he wouldn't have to see Konoha's Green Beast and to try and think of how to approach Kakashi in a non-suspect way.

He was aching to repeat last night's events but was too proper – or just shy, his little voice chided in after finally getting the sock out of its mouth – to do anything bold. However Iruka was still determined to get what he wanted. In his own, awkward way of course.

So he only kept half of his attention on what he was doing, confusing and scaring a couple of jounin who looked very puzzled over his unusual, placate behavior when they left him reports with multiple errors. Well they weren't about to try their luck when it intervened for once and almost ran from the mission room to go into hiding where Iruka couldn't find them, because he would try once he discovered the errors.

"Thank you, jounin-san", Iruka mumbled when another man gave him a report, filing it in the wrong pile none the less with a dazed look on his face – and actually looked kind of sensual when he was at it – which made the jounin drool a little at the alluring sight and Kotetsu to take action. He had noticed Iruka's behavior all morning and knew that something must thoroughly distract the brunette to make him that absentminded.

Just in the same moment as the bandaged chunin rose from his chair, the reason for Iruka's absentmindedness stepped in through the door, and made the room grow silent because they all clearly remembered the last time the two men clashed.

Eyes nervously scanned all available exits and Izumo shot Kotetsu a wary glance, making themselves ready to intervene if Iruka's temper got the better of him, which it did in most cases.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi greeted from behind his book when he stood in front of the desk and startled the chunin out of his thoughts. When he saw the Copy-nin the whole room gaped at his reaction.

He didn't yell nor scowl… not even a little frown but instead the tanned face took on a rather crimson tinge; going from adorable to downright sexy with that. It was more than one man and woman, who had to force back a nosebleed at that sight.

"G-good morning", Iruka stuttered and averted his eyes when Kakashi's grey gaze met his over the edge of the book, the flush deepening even more. Genma and Raido, who was standing in the line in front of Izumo's desk cooed at the drool worthy sight Iruka made and leered at each other.

"Are you feeling well sensei?" Kakashi asked and leaned closer as he gave his report to the chunin, making Iruka's inner temperature rise at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Yes… why?" he managed to croak to the silver-haired jounin, because his throat was feeling uncomfortably tight and his tongue must've grown three sizes too big as his felt difficult to form words.

The proximity was too close to Kakashi for Iruka to be able to think properly when he could only see those masked lips encircling his dick. The aforementioned part of his anatomy immediately awakened, making the blush on Iruka's face spread all over his body.

"Just asking because you're looking a little… hot."

Now that was playing it dirty! Iruka frowned and Kakashi had to suppress a groan at the gorgeous sight of Iruka's slightly irritated face combined with that blush. It should be criminal to be so desirable.

"Nonsense", Iruka snorted and managed to compose himself, silently threatening his hard-on with severe consequences if not bowing to his will, which it eventually did though very reluctantly.

When his body was under his control once again, he could finally look Kakashi in the eye again, just to be thrown back into the very same state again, because the smoldering gaze that met his was surely undressing him.

"Is that so? Well I hope that you'll have a good day", Kakashi just said but his eye contradicted his mouth. However it didn't stop him to turn around and leave the room, confusing Iruka with his actions. Was that it? Not a word about last night, not even a hint?

He stared after the Copy-nin for at least five minutes before a small, discrete cough reeled him back to reality. Iruka looked up and saw Genma standing in front of his desk with his report extended to him.

"So… Iruka", the special jounin leered when he bent down closer to the chunin. "How's it going?"

"With what?" the chunin asked, playing oblivious as he calmed down and managed to behave like normal.

"You know…" Genma smirked and leaned even closer. "The bet", he whispered and was forced to stifle the laughter when Iruka's cheeks once again flushed a little pink.

"J-just fine", the brunette muttered to the desk with his gaze firmly directed at the report in his hand. When his mind finally registered the words on the paper however… Genma hoped that he would be lucky and get a chance at the same treatment as the other jounins leaving their reports, but with Kakashi – temporarily – gone both from the mission room and Iruka's mind…

Well it's an understatement to say that the whole room once again covered in the usual fear from the lecture about grammar, proper spelling and that the whole point of even writing a report was to actually report the mission, Iruka gave the special jounin. Or it was more of growled words spiked with a little bit of killing intent, which infallibly sent the rest of the crowd running out of there.

"Don't leave me here!" Genma yelled after Raido, but the scarred jounin only hesitated for two seconds at the door – waiting for his turn to exit because of the line when ten people wanted out at the same time – caught Iruka glaring murder at him and gave Genma a terrified look.

"Sorry you're on your own, but remember that I'll always love you!" he yelled, pushed a couple of chunins and a team of genins and their sensei out of the way, and was gone.

"Traitor!" Genma shouted after Raido, only to gulp when he felt a suppressing presence loom over him and he slowly, oh so slowly turned his head to meet Iruka's sweet – read dreaded – smiling face. It was the smile; a curving of lips that generation after generation of Academy students feared and, that also could give Orochimaru himself a run for his money in terms of creepiness.

"Now Genma… sit down and hear me out for a while", Iruka said with an equal sweet voice, which was contradicted by the steel-hard glint his brown orbs and pointed towards the chair in front of his desk.

_'Oh god… he's going to torture me!'_ Genma's thoughts was a jumble in his mind; images of Iruka sadistically torturing him to his heart's content with pencils, paper cuts and so on rapidly flashing before his eyes.

But what other choice did he have? Iruka was scary as hell and there wasn't anyone who could go against him and come out of it unscratched, not even the Hokage herself! So it was with great reluctance the special jounin sat down in the chair, fidgeting under the hard stare from the chunin behind the desk.

"Now then… let's start with this sentence", Iruka smiled – making Genma shudder from the evilness hidden in it – and prepared himself for a most unpleasant time. All the while Iruka was lecturing Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo had to stifle their guffaws and smirked at each other.

"Trust Iruka to set us up with a day off", Kotetsu snickered; only glancing once in said chunin's direction to control that he wasn't overheard.

"Yeah, let's take this opportunity to…" Izumo began but was interrupted by Beelzebu-er… Iruka, who didn't even turn around to address them.

"To finish the report you should've filed away two days ago."

"I swear… he's the Devil", Izumo whispered to Kotetsu, who nodded.

"I can hear you, you know…"

"The Devil", the two chunins mouthed to each other before sighing, going back to their desks and doing as Iruka told them to. As stated, you didn't go against Umino Iruka when it came to work. Ever.

* * *

><p>"You ready?"<p>

"I refuse."

"What do you mean 'refuse'? We promised Kakashi-sensei!"

"Not that, dobe. I refuse to be the snot-nosed kid."

"…"

"I mean it."

"So… you know how Konohamaru behaves?"

"…"

"Well do you?"

"Fine, I don't. But that doesn't mean that I'll walk around like that."

"Oh give it a rest. If you don't, Iruka will suspect something."

"Hn…"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

"Henge!"

"…Henge…"

* * *

><p>Two hours later a very rugged looking Genma staggered out from the mission room; with a wild look in his eyes. By the panicked expression on his face you could think he had barely made it out alive from something akin to a horrible massacre, a bloody battle or maybe even a one on one sex-talk with the Toad-Sannin Jiraya. But no, it was something much, much worse.<p>

"Put dot at the end of every sentence… don't forget about the comma… begin each sentence with a capital…" the special jounin was mumbling to himself as he left, Kotetsu and Izumo sending his back a sympathizing look.

"I think you were too hard on him, Iruka", Kotetsu said and shook his head as he looked at the brunette, who was totally unruffled.

"Yeah, what if you really broke him this time, so he can't even do his job?" Izumo asked and also shook his head; silently being glad that he hadn't been the one in front of Iruka's desk. That was an experience he would never live through.

"Nonsense", Iruka said with an even voice and rose from his chair to gather his things in his messenger bag. He smiled when he glanced at the clock and realized that it was finally time to go home and concentrate on the bet. Just as he thought that he jerked a little when his mind was suddenly overflowing with memories, thanks to his clone dispelling.

He saw brief glimpses of Kakashi's apartment, the Copy-nin standing before the Memorial, alone for hours, supervising training with team 7, Gai avoiding Kakashi – now that was a surprise – and so on. But all through the memories from his shadowing clone – he refused to use the word 'stalking' – there was one, glaring fact the chunin couldn't ignore.

Kakashi was alone… all the time. He frowned as he absentmindedly waved to Izumi and Kotetsu, and began to walk out of the Tower, still in deep thought. Why was the Copy-nin always by himself – when not counting his training with his team?

He spent a lot of time at the Memorial, seemed to have few friends he hung out with and… then what? He went on missions frequently, Iruka was aware of that but after the missions? What did he do when he was home? Did he have friends over or did he read – not really a question - or watch TV?

Iruka realized that he knew almost nothing of Kakashi – well he had made an honest attempt at correcting that part yesterday! - apart from the face the silver-haired jounin showed the world, and with that insight came also the desire to know more.

He wanted to know about Kakashi's past, he wanted to know how he looked in the mornings when he woke up, how he looked like when he was asleep, his dreams, thoughts… everything.

_'Sounds like this is starting to revolve around more than pure lust…'_ his annoying, inner voice whispered and the brunette stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't even notice that he was standing in the middle of a busy street. Not when something inside of him froze at the mere thought of being in…

"Whoa. Stop right there", he said out loud, not minding the strange looks he received from the passing people.

_'Can't admit it?'_

"There's nothing to admit. I'm not in… that with him", he denied, shaking his head as to try and rid himself of the voice.

_'Try and deny it all you want… but I know you. You are in…'_

"Don't say it", Iruka growled and bashed the voice down, putting the sock in its mouth for the second time and started to walk again, wanting to get home so he could…

"Iruka-sensei!" He turned around at the shout and spotted Konohamaru with Udon in tow.

"Hi boys", he smiled and waited for them to catch up, thankful for the interruption as his thoughts – and that damned voice – had taken a turn down a very, narrow and dangerous path. I mean, how ridiculous wouldn't it be to fall for Kakashi, of all people? The biggest, laziest pervert in Konoha, who also held everyone he knew at an arm's length.

_'Yfou 'now fhaft icshn'th thrue!'_ he heard the muffled sound of the voice trying to speak, but did his best to ignore it.

"Heya Iruka-sensei!" Konohamaru greeted with a toothy grin when he stood before the brunette, Udon just nodded and looked… not like himself. Iruka frowned and took a closer look at the boy, who was looking unusually… sullen. He actually resembled…

"Hey Udon?"

"Hn?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Iruka asked concerned and leaned down to put a hand on Udon's forehead, only to recoil when Konohamaru elbowed his friend in the side. Hard. Udon grunted and glared at Konohamaru, who glared back and something seemed to pass between them, because not a second later a forced smile curved the boy's lips.

"Just a little stomach ache, nothing serious, Iruka-sensei", he told the brunette, who still didn't seem convinced.

"Okay… if you say so…"

"So Iruka-sensei!" Konohamaru interrupted but he too behaved a little unusual. He didn't use to be so energetic – he seemed to have trouble standing still - and had he always worn that orange scarf?

"Konohamaru… since when do you wear orange?" Iruka asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and nailed the small brunette with his best 'teacher-gaze', the suspicion clear in his voice.

"Huh?" This time it was Udon's turn to elbow Konohamaru, who also gave the chunin a strained smile.

"Ah, K… Boss gave it to me, said I looked good in it", he explained and scratched the back of his head, looking exactly like a certain blond when he did it too. Iruka eyed the pair disbelievingly but sighed after minute or so and dejectedly shook his head.

"I swear, you resemble Naruto more for each, passing day", he mumbled and missed the relieved glance the boys sent each other.

"R-really", Konohamaru laughed a little awkward.

"So", the chunin then said and gave the boys another smile. "Did you want something?"

"Actually, Iruka-sensei… could I ask you for a favor?" said Konohamaru hesitantly but averted looking into the warm, brown eyes directed at him.

"A favor?"

"Yeah you see… I think I forgot my favorite kunai at the Academy when we left for the holiday and… well could you go and take a look?" Konohamaru gave Iruka his best 'puppy-eyes' as he clasped his hands under his chin, the begging eyes making Iruka's 'no' die on his lips, but another thought made him halt his 'yes.'

"Why don't you go and look for it yourself?"

"B-because we… uh", Konohamaru's eyes darted everywhere but Iruka. "We're…"

"We are going to have dinner at Konohamaru's place in ten minutes so we can't. His mom wouldn't allow it", Udon interrupted the stuttering brunette, which made Iruka frown again but he still couldn't say no.

"Are you sure you don't have it at home?" he sighed and felt the need to pinch the bridge of his nose, doing so and again missing the silent communication between the pair.

"Yeah, I've been looking all over and I can't think of it being anywhere else."

"Fine. If I find it I'll come over with it later", Iruka sighed again and gave in, thinking that he might as well go and have a look considering that he didn't have anything else to do, not counting the bet in then. But looking for a kunai in his classroom wouldn't take too long, after all.

"All right, thanks Iruka-sensei!" Konohamaru yelled, waved goodbye and yanked Udon by the collar as he turned and ran away down the street; leaving Iruka to shake his head after them.

"Just like Naruto", he muttered and turned around to walk to the Academy.

* * *

><p>One hour later Iruka groaned and straightened up from the hunched over position he found himself in, his spine giving small cracks when he stretched. He had searched for the damned kunai for far too long and wanted nothing else than go home, preferably to take a nice, long and most importantly: hot bath to ease the slight ache he felt and also to think.<p>

With half his mind on searching and the other on Kakashi he was now developing a headache to go along with his sore spine so with a sigh Iruka was ready to admit defeat. Konohamaru must've been wrong, because he had searched high and low and still couldn't find it.

And how was he supposed to come up with a good plan to get Kakashi to take off his damned mask if he was stuck in the Academy?

"I'm way too nice", he muttered to himself and flopped down in the chair behind his teacher's desk, leaning back with another sigh and closed eyes. The afternoon sun flooded the classroom and for the first time in a while Iruka enjoyed the silence.

He had been quite stressed the last couple of days thanks to his work, Kakashi and his own, jumbled mind, so it was so relaxing to just sit and do nothing in familiar surroundings.

He should really go home and do those essays he wasn't done with, think some more about the stupid bet and then maybe… go and see if Kakashi was willing to repeat yesterday's activities…

"But what if it was just a one-time-thing?" he mumbled out in the silent room, slowly tugging the rubber band holding his brown hair up and gave a content sigh when his hair fell around his shoulders; carding his fingers through the rich mass as he massaged his scalp with light movements; it helped to ease his headache.

When he heard a small, scraping noise his eyes shot open, his mind on immediate guard as he scanned the room in search of the source of that sound.

When he saw nothing he shrugged and leaned back in his seat again while his thoughts resumed the musing about a mysterious, silver-haired jounin. What was it about Kakashi that enticed him so anyway? Was it that he was drop-dead sexy or that smoldering gaze he directed at Iruka sometimes? Was it the fact that he was alone and that Iruka didn't want him to be?

He didn't get any wiser from that so he sighed again – really, he did it so much it was starting to annoy even him – and got to his feet; startling when he out of the corner of his eye spotted a shadow. He quickly turned towards it and saw the easily recognized form of the subject of his thoughts, sitting on the sill outside the window to his right.

"K-Kakashi-sensei", he exclaimed and put a hand over his heart to calm down the organ when it felt like it would thump its way straight out of his chest.

"Iruka", Kakashi greeted, leaving out the suffix, which made Iruka's heart beat even harder. The sound of his name rolling of that tongue made strange things to his insides, but more so his whole being was filled with a mix of joy, lust and longing at the mere sight of the older man. Iruka had felt that a few times before, just never this strong and all those times he had been…

_'Shit… I'm in love with him.'_

'Told you so' the voice – which had once again managed to push the sock out – said in a sing song tone, making the chunin scowl at it even if it was right. All the time he had thought that he was only lusting after the silver-haired jounin – and who wouldn't? – but to think that the desire had masked other feelings too…

_'I'm. So. Screwed.'_

_'If we're lucky'_ the voice happily chided in.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered and turned to fiddle with some papers on his desk; not able to look into that grey orb with the risk of Kakashi seeing his newly, discovered feelings in his own.

"Looking for you", Kakashi just shrugged and dropped on the floor inside the classroom, his steps so light you couldn't even take notice of them. That's why Iruka never heard Kakashi closing in on him and found himself pressed up against the desk with a lean body pressed against his in the next moment.

"W-what a-are you doing?" he almost yelled, surprised both at Kakashi's actions and his body's violent reaction to the closeness. The familiar longing immediately flared up and was sent crashing through his veins and shudders ran up his spine when a hot breath caressed the shell of his left ear. But the most shocking thing was the soft lips slightly brushing against his silky earlobe. Was… no it couldn't be…?

"Y-you're not w-wearing your… mask", the chunin managed to croak out but gasped when sharp teeth gently nipped at the spot directly under his ear, making the shudders develop into trembles.

"No I'm not", the Copy-nin breathed and sucked a little on the delectable skin Iruka so kindly offered to him, when the younger man unconsciously tilted his head ever so slightly to the right.

"And for what I'm doing… I think it's quite obvious", the smooth voice drawled seductively in his ear, and Iruka thought he would die then and there from the lust when it reared its head together with a love so strong he could barely stand it.

He didn't know even one, remotely personal thing about the man seducing him but… he didn't give a damn. Right now the only thing mattering was Kakashi and the wonderful things he did to his body. And speaking of that…

Iruka whimpered when pale, slender hands slowly crept under the hem of his shirt and vest, caressing the soft skin stretched over shivering abdominals. There was only one thing about the whole situation that irked Iruka just an itty, bitty, tiny bit.

"K-Kakashi…" he tried to speak but was made unable to do so when the hands started to loosen his pants.

"Yes?" the older man mumbled huskily against Iruka's neck, his lips never ceasing to kiss, nip, lick and such at every available piece of skin.

"If… if we're going to do that… can't we at least go somewhere… more private?" Kakashi smirked against the soft skin but didn't respond. He just ignored the chunin's half-hearted protest and instead removed his hands from the younger man's body to unzip the vest, slowly tugging it off before going back to caress hard, quivering muscles and skin he could very much grow addicted to touch without any complaints.

"Ah…" Iruka breathed when one hand slipped under the hem of his pants to lightly graze against his cockhead.

"Already so hard, Iruka… just from touching you?" Kakashi queried quietly but Iruka didn't care. He answered with an impatient whine when the Copy-nin continued to tease him, only skimming his fingertips oh so softly over the leaking tip.

"I think that I'll have to do something about that then", Kakashi murmured and before Iruka knew what was going on, everything went black. The older man had tugged his hitai-are down over his eyes but when the brunette was about to complain he was turned around and soft lips crashed against his in a demanding kiss.

He moaned into the older man's mouth when their tongues clashed, sliding and tangling over and over again with the other's in a battle of dominance.

Kakashi responded to Iruka's moan with a low, feral growl from deep within his chest and while their mouths were busy, the skilled hands yanked Iruka's pants down, making him give a muffled protest. He couldn't do this here… not in his classroom!

"Don't worry… you'll like it", the Copy-nin whispered when he released Iruka's lips with a wet smack, silencing the chunin's protest when he slid down to kneel – just like the other day – and take Iruka's cock in his warm, wet and oh so willing mouth.

All coherent thoughts about locations, people walking in on them and the world in general fled Iruka's mind at the contact, making him give out a long keening groan as the delicious suction he clearly – and vividly – remembered was back, making him head towards a mind-blowing orgasm in record time.

He couldn't see, which only amplified the feeling of the soft tongue swirling around his cockhead when Kakashi withdrew only to palpate against the thick vein running on the underside of his shaft on the way down again, which caused him to groan and moan with abandon. He didn't care about a thing, not as long as Kakashi kept up with what he was doing so well.

He didn't even protest when a finger sneaked up between his buttock to gently tease the puckered hole there, only moaning and wanting more as he felt like he was burning up from the lust raging insanely inside of him.

"G-good… god", Iruka almost screamed when the finger slipped inside, heading straight to the sweet spot inside of his tight tunnel. It grazed his prostate again and again, in time with Kakashi's mouth's movements and Iruka knew he was about ten seconds away from coming.

Just when he felt the signals of a strong, oncoming orgasm Kakashi suddenly stopped, making him whimper and writhe against the edge of the desk. He wanted to cum so much; he couldn't take it if Kakashi didn't let him finish.

The Copy-nin chuckled when Iruka blindly pressed up against the older man, rubbing his throbbing hard-on into the equal hard bulge in Kakashi's pants.

"Easy", the silver-haired jounin cooed in Iruka's ear, which only managed to increase the already maddening desire clouding the chunin's mind. He did however startle a little when Kakashi took his hand and guided it until it came in contact with something long, hard, smooth and very hot.

They both moaned when Iruka closed his hand around Kakashi's cock and started to eagerly stroke. The brunette only wished that he could've seen it, but if the older man wanted him not to… well he wasn't still complaining.

"That feels so good", Kakashi breathed as he kissed Iruka again, pushing his shirt up until it was tucked up under his armpits, drawing more, delectable moans from his throat when nimble fingertips softly caressed his nipples.

"Sensitive here eh?" The low murmur should've made him blush, but Iruka was too into what he was doing and concentrated on making Kakashi feel as good as he had made Iruka feel. He ran his hand up and down the throbbing length, rubbing his thumb over the tip to spread the drops of pre-cum over the sensitive head, making Kakashi hiss as tendrils of pleasure shot through him at Iruka's ministrations.

"Enough of this", the silver-haired jounin almost barked seconds later, grabbed Iruka around the waist and lifted him until he was firmly seated on the desk. The cool, smooth surface felt good against his heated skin and Iruka lay back with a small groan when Kakashi removed the pants from where they had pooled around his knees, shamelessly spreading them when he was freed.

Kakashi didn't need any more encouragement and stepped in between them, grasping Iruka's hot length in a firm grip and at the same time slowly rubbed the tip of his own against Iruka's tight opening.

"You want this?" he asked the now panting chunin, stroking the throbbing cock in his hand a couple of times, which elicited more of those sweet sounds from the brunette.

"Yes…" Iruka moaned and was actually squirming with eagerness, wanting nothing more than to once again have Kakashi inside of him.

"Say you want me then…"

"I-I…"

"Come on… Iruka…"

"I w-ant you", the chunin almost wailed but it was replaced with a moan filled with pleasure mixed pain, when Kakashi complied. He slowly slid into the warmth, the tight, silky walls clenching around his burning cock, which made the Copy-nin grit his teeth in order to not come straight away.

"God… so fucking tight…" the silver-haired jounin growled but kept still, even when he had to fight the urge to thrust with abandon into that tight, welcoming heat.

"Oh god, oh god…" Iruka mumbled when Kakashi finally started to move after a minute of keeping still, giving the chunin a chance to adjust to him. Time seemed to stand still as Kakashi slammed in and out of him, the wood underneath them creaking and groaning from their movements. Kakashi thrust with vigor into Iruka, catching parted lips in a bruising kiss as the pleasure swept them away.

Their moans rang out in the classroom, echoing in the empty space as they raced each other towards one hell of an orgasm. Iruka knew he wouldn't last long - even if he wanted to – but this wasn't a matter of pride.

No this was so far the best fuck he'd ever had and enjoyed every second of it. The slightly burning albeit pleasurable feeling of Kakashi filling and re-filing him, the blunt head stabbing his prostate relentlessly until all left of him was a wanton, moaning shell, filled to the brink with pleasure.

His cock felt like it was on fire and his mind could be compared with something liquefied as he wasn't even able to think the simplest of thought in that moment, the only thing mattering was the Copy-nin and his body's movements, his scent and his voice growling out in pleasure he – Iruka- was giving him.

"Ah… mmnn… K-Kakashi…" Iruka whimpered when he felt the pulsating pleasure pool in his loins, shudders racking his frame when he the urge to come almost overwhelmed him.

"Just… a bit… longer", the older man moaned in response and doubled his efforts, the teacher's desk actually moving a couple of inches from the force behind his thrusts.

"Dear… god!" Iruka let out a keening wail when Kakashi's hand on his cock tightened its grip and moved faster too, his blood boiling in his veins as he came hard. He arched his back and shook violently when he screamed, the mind numbing pleasure making the world around him go white around the edges.

When the other man felt the velvety walls clench almost painfully around his burning arousal, Kakashi was also pushed over the edge; howling out his pleasure as he emptied his essence inside of Iruka, is mind clouded from the incredible bliss.

The Copy-nin collapsed on top of Iruka, their sweat coated, heaving pectorals pressed against the others as they tried to calm their ragged breaths' down. Iruka's heart still thundered against his ribcage, his eyes closed behind his headband and his whole body pleasantly numb.

"You… are incredible", Kakashi mumbled and pressed a soft kiss on Iruka's exposed forehead, smiling lovingly when a faint touch of pink flared up again, coloring tanned cheeks. He chuckled and pulled his mask up before pushing Iruka's hitai-ate back to its place, his own eyes devouring the sight when soft, content brown orbs met his.

"You don't have your hitai-ate down", was the first thing Iruka mumbled when he was allowed to see again, reaching up to card a hand through soft, silver hair. Kakashi smiled again – not that Iruka could see – as he straightened and slipped out of Iruka, already missing the tight warmth he by now was addicted to.

"Wouldn't miss something like that for the world", he drawled and moved away to straighten his clothes and give Iruka the same chance. Iruka winced a little when he sat up and tried to ignore the wetness between his buttocks, disregarding it for the favor of getting dressed. The silence between them was kind of awkward, as if none of them knew exactly what to say.

Iruka glanced every second at Kakashi, who seemed like he was thinking about something and then turned to the chunin, startling the younger man a little, but stopped when he focused on Iruka.

The brunette was at the moment busy with fixing his pants, his face still flushed and his hair in disarray around his shoulders. He looked so adorable in that moment that Kakashi wanted nothing else than to repeat their former activity and was about to make a move, when they were interrupted.

"Iruka-sensei!" A yell came from outside the door, freezing the pair. They gave each other a glance before the door started to slide open. Kakashi growled low in his throat and realized that he had lost his chance… again.

"This isn't over", he muttered and disappeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves before Iruka could say anything.

_'What the…'_

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto poked his head in through the door, his eyes wide when he took in the chunin's disheveled appearance and could only gape at the sight.

"What are you doing, sensei?" the blond asked as he frowned and let his eyes sweep over the room, glaring the whole time as he expected to find anyone else in there with the chunin.

"Nothing", Iruka mumbled and blushed at the surprisingly perceptive gaze Naruto directed at him, when he was done glaring at the ceiling and walls.

"Hn… Well I just wanted to ask you if you want to go and get some ramen", the blond then smiled, apparently having more tact that Iruka thought.

"Just… just give me a minute and I'll be with you."

Naruto's parting smile left Iruka a little uncomfortable as it had been uncharacteristically smug and teasing … Did the blond know something he didn't?

Tbc...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And the smutty tale will continue with the next chapter. Please comment while you're at it ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Aaaaaand more sex. Yes... this _is_ almost a PWP after all ;)

* * *

><p><em>Knock kno-<em>

"Haha! This time I was ready for-hey… why are you looking like someone died?"

"Naruto… I-I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"W-what are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto… I-"

"Oh my god! It's not Iruka is it? He's not hurt is he?"

"No… it's…"

"Sakura? Tsunade baa-chan? Anyone? They're all right… right?"

"Er… yes I do believe they are at good health but that's not the-"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! Are we going to die? Is there a giant meteor on the way, mere hours from crushing us all? Monsters attacking? _Gasp_… Orange isn't going out of style, is it?"

"…Eh… no? And I don't even think it's ever been _in_ style. Just listen when I'm trying to-"

"It is isn't it?_ Sob_… NO! Tell me it isn't true! Orange can't be out; it's the most awesome color ever! A world without orange… It's like-like… _hic-sob_… miso ramen without pork!"

"What? No! I'm trying to…"

"D-don't worry a-about me t-though… I-I'll m-manage be-because I still have my-my jumpsuits!"

"Oh for the love of… Shut the hell up dobe so he can tell you what he wants to tell you!"

"Naruto… something horrible has happened!"

"…Oh god! I was right wasn't I? About the orange I mean?"

"No… Naruto…"

"Kakashi, just tell him before he goes into cardiac arrest or starts choking on his own snot for crying out loud!"

"Naruto… Ichiraku's has gone out of business!"

"…!"

"Dobe?"

_Thump_

"…"

"…"

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Hn… I don't think I've ever seen anyone go pale like that in a second flat before."

"He really lives for ramen huh?"

_Sigh_ "…Just help me carry him inside and tell me what you want this time."

"Actually… I only wanted to get back to him for disturbing me yesterday."

"Great. And you just had to go and kill him because of that?"

"Yes. He interrupted my specially plotted time with Iruka. No one does that and gets away with it. That or trying to destroy my Icha Icha books."

"…"

"…"

"You're insane, you know that right?"

"My dear Sasuke… coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't."

"I know. But you're in love with Naruto while I'm not."

"Hn… just get the hell out."

"Don't sulk; I actually admire you and your ability to be around him for more than five minutes without going mad."

_…chirp chirp…_

"No need to resort to the Chidori, Sasuke, I'm practically gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Set up<strong>

**Chapter Five**

_Don't drop the soap!_

It was another beautiful morning waking the sleeping Hidden village of Leaf up. The light caressed the many roofs, temporarily blinding the ANBU standing on guard on them and on the wall surrounding Konoha. Shopkeepers started to open their stores, sweeping the sidewalk outside their entrances while yawning as sleep still lingered in their eyes.

Birds were singing a delightful hymn to the blushing sky, chirping in the tree outside an open window; spilling their hearts joy out for the world to he-WHACK! Two thirds of the birds would never sing again, thanks to the pillow.

"Shut the hell up!" a hoarse voice yelled after the thrown pillow, a voice belonging to none other than a very grumpy, sleepy and weary chunin. Iruka peered at the morning sun and wondered who the hell opened his window until he remembered that he had done it himself late, last night.

He hadn't been able to sleep, had kept tossing and turning in bed as he was assaulted by fantasy after fantasy, memory after memory of Hatake Kakashi. If he had known that the silver-haired jounin could make him lose sleep like that he would've turned in the opposite direction at the mere glimpse of the tell-tale hair, mask and book.

He came home from the Academy yesterday – with a brief stop at Ichiraku's for some refilling of ramen-deliciousness – and collapsed on his bed in a heap of half-sobbing, aching muscles and a great deal of agony. The agony was still there, making him squirm despite the tiredness while mulling over what a complete idiot he was.

How in the hell could he be so stupid to go and fall for Kakashi of all people? He knew that it would be no good to harbor deeper feelings than lust for the Copy-nin, everybody knew just how emotionally retarded he was and wasn't exactly known for his fidelity. No the man was quite rumored to have numerous lovers both in and outside of Konoha; that's why Iruka had never even thought about loving him.

Well okay… maybe he had thought about it but he never intended it to go so far to actually falling for the man! So now he was stuck with feeling more than desire for Kakashi, was stuck with having his heart trying to burst out of his ribcage at the mere thought of his interest.

It took him some time to calm down and look at it rationally but once he managed to stop hyperventilating and calmed his heart down, he could start thinking of other things – like how Naruto had behaved for example.

Now, before we go any further we need to know that Iruka isn't dumb, he's actually quite smart but what can be a hinder for him is his big heart and his – sometimes – naive faith in the world. Iruka's very well aware of this aspect of himself and did his best to suppress it and look at the world through logic – which didn't always succeed but it was still admirable of him.

Anyway… Iruka was lying in his bed, blinking the sand that somehow ended up in his eyes during the night away, while being torn between feeling giddy from being thoroughly seduced and screwed last night, and agonizing over his own stupidity when his foster-brother came to mind.

He couldn't help but wonder how Naruto had known that he was at the Academy, and why he had looked as he expected to find someone else in the classroom with the brunette. Iruka frowned and sat up, momentarily wincing when his rear throbbed as it took the all the pressure of his weight, but successfully ignored it for better things. Like connecting all odd things happening these past days.

He had a sneaky suspicion that he had been outsmarted in some way, couldn't shake off the feeling of having been played like a fool for several days. He began to line all events up, keeping track of them with the help of his fingers, while counting them in his head.

One: Kakashi starts behaving a little odd around me in the Mission room and tells me Naruto wants to meet up for some ramen without ever having sent a message with Kakashi before– check.

Two: Genma suggest a bet out of the blue which I agree on – check.

Three: Naruto and Sasuke talks about Kakashi and mention about him in the shower while I'm within hearing range – check.

Four: I break into Kakashi's home, get caught, and end up being… punished and having sex with him – check.

Five: I get dragged into a training session with half of team 7, Kakashi gets me all hot and bothered, buys me a meal and then I end up getting a BJ in a… alley - check.

Six: The following day Kakashi gives me a dubious look in the Mission room, I run into Konohamaru and Udon after work and gets coaxed to go and look after a kunai, Kakashi finds me in my classroom and again… we end up having sex - check.

Seven: Naruto storms in and looks like he was expecting someone else in there with… Ooh.

Iruka frowned and actually growled quite feral when it all but punched him in the face. He had been tricked… by Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke – possibly Genma too but he was easily lead astray so Iruka wasn't really mad at the other brunette. No the chunin was quite sure that Kakashi was the mastermind behind it all.

"Why that little…" Iruka mumbled but couldn't help but admire the silver-haired jounin a little. He must've somehow made some sort of agreement with Genma to start with; the senbon-chewing special jounin would never do such a thing as challenge Iruka without gaining anything back.

So Kakashi promised him something… something perverted no doubt, Iruka thought and snorted. Yeah definitely something like that.

He didn't think that Genma was any deeper involved than just getting him to agree to the bet, teasing Iruka so he would go after the Copy-nin. Iruka wanted to laugh but restrained himself while entangling the web Kakashi had so cunningly woven around him.

Now, Kakashi didn't know Iruka that well so he would want to get some help from someone who did… which lead to him getting Naruto in on it and dragging Sasuke with them in the process. The teens tricked him into going to the Copy-nin's apartment under the pretense that he was in the shower but he was in fact waiting for Iruka, ambushed him and seduced him.

The next day he once again got Naruto and Sasuke to beg Iruka to help them out with some training; Kakashi used it as an excuse to grope him, offered some food as consolation for "roughing Iruka up", and then took advantage of Gai searching for him, which Iruka benefited from.

Iruka sighed involuntarily when he remembered the very memorable moment in the… alley. Okay, back to business. They were interrupted when Kakashi was about to say something but Iruka hadn't really felt like hanging around Gai after being caught in the act so he didn't find out what the jounin had wanted to say.

The next day he had been fooled to go to the Academy, by Naruto and Sasuke in a henge because there was no way in hell Konohamaru would ever be caught alive wearing orange, and while Udon rarely smiled he didn't look as sullen as he had been. A

nd what do you know… Kakashi unexpectedly shows up in Iruka's classroom, seduces him once more and was again about to say something when Naruto interrupted them.

Iruka couldn't help it. He laughed, laughed until he cried with his arms around his stomach because it ached so much. Seeing things from that point it was very obvious that Kakashi did everything he could – without telling the chunin directly – to corner him and have his wicked way every time.

Iruka flopped down on his back while staring up at the ceiling, chuckling every now and then until the mirth died away to be replaced by indignity, a little anger and a very big, wide and deep desire that all but screamed Retribution!

So Kakashi thought he was some kind of air-head that could be led around by the nose, huh? The dark chuckle floating out through the opened window could've scared the shit out of the Shinigami himself if he had been around, but it only chased the remaining birds away and made the nearby ANBU guard shudder.

_'Screw the bet. If the famous Copy-nin wants seduction… then that's what he'll get, just not in the way he wants it. But I'll still reveal his face in the matter of three days. Just you wait Kakashi… it's so on.'_

In his own home as he was getting ready to go out to spend an hour or two at the Memorial stone, Kakashi sneezed and shuddered when a shill ran up his spine. Somehow he got the feeling that something terrible had just occurred…

* * *

><p>Later that night after a satisfying day at work where he took out all his built up anger on poor, innocent jounins, Iruka was strolling down the streets of Konoha in the fading sunlight. There was a certain bounce in his steps, and he actually whistled a happy little tune too, the people out on the streets giving him wary glances because of the big, shit-eating grin he wore.<p>

He was on his way to Naruto – and Sasuke too because the teens seemed to be joined at the hip these days – and he had all intentions to get them in on his team, so to speak. It wasn't more than they deserved anyway, for fooling him like they had. Iruka's grin widened as he climbed the stairs up to Naruto's apartment.

He still whistled when he knocked on the door, but quickly wiped the smile off his face when a tired looking Sasuke opened the door with what seemed like apprehension written all over his complexion.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Iruka asked and frowned, immediately alarmed by the weary expression on the otherwise blank face. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, like he felt something very painfully lodged somewhere, sighed and swung the door open.

"Come in. Maybe you can assure him that Ichiraku's isn't going to close down as long as the two of you lives in this village", the raven mumbled and left Iruka to close the door.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the chunin called after Sasuke, who just shook his head and pointed at the couch in the small living room. Iruka craned his neck a little and caught sight of his blond foster-son, lying sprawled out on it and generally looking like the world was about to end.

"Naruto? What in the world is wrong with you?"

"I ask myself the same question every day", Sasuke muttered under his breath but Iruka still heard him, and was forced to suppress a chuckle when Naruto glared at his lover, obviously hearing it too.

"Fuck you, bastard", he told Sasuke with his most pleasant tone, before turning to Iruka with tears in his eyes. "Iruka, it's not true is it?"

"What is?" Iruka queried, becoming more and more confused by the second.

"It's not true that Ichiraku's are going out of business right?" Iruka gasped and put a hand over his heart when it stopped at the mere thought, finally realizing the source of Naruto's distress. He turned his head to stare incredulously at Sasuke.

"They're going out of business?" Sasuke sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the feeling of a very strong migraine coming on, together with an equal big urge to kill Kakashi for doing this to him. He wasn't to blame, he wasn't the one who interrupted him and Iruka yesterday, damn it!

"No, they're not", he told Naruto – for the hundred time – and Iruka, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good god, don't scare me like that. But who in the world told you something so ridiculous?" the brunette asked Naruto, who had managed to sit up straight while glaring at the wall behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei", he growled and did his eyes glimmer a little red? But Iruka understood him perfectly as he growled too, and they shared a look of mutual understanding. You didn't joke about ramen. Ever. And with this understanding coupled with the annoyed look on Sasuke's face… Iruka understood that they wouldn't be too hard to convince.

His smirk was well hidden when he sat down beside Naruto, but flaunted his face when it turned into _the smile_, once seated beside the blond. Naruto – and Sasuke, but he was standing so Iruka couldn't see his reaction – immediately forgot all about ramen, Ichiraku's and Kakashi when they saw that. Naruto stared warily at his foster-father, as he slowly started to slide off the couch, inch by inch.

"Naruto…" Iruka still kept_ the smile_ on his face.

"…Yeah?"

"Stay right where you are." The blond froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, he didn't even dare to dart his eyes to Sasuke. The Uchiha had also caught a glimpse of _the smile_, and was starting to make sighs for a quick teleportation out of there behind his back, when Iruka's voice stopped him.

"Sasuke… stop making signs."

"Yes sir."

"Naruto…"

"He forced us to it I swear! We didn't mean any harm by it Iruka, I promise! We just wanted to help you guys out and then there were the waking up and the interruptions in the middle of sex and then the llama came and - wait - no I dreamed about the llama but still! Oh please don't kill me Iruka-sensei, I'm too young to die and I promise I'll behave and I'll brush my teeth and-"

"Naruto. Zip it." Naruto immediately shut his mouth, tears of terror streaming down his face while he gave Iruka his best puppy-dog-eyes. He could almost feel the Shinigami breathing down his neck! The chunin just smiled wider and glanced briefly at Sasuke, who was as pale as a ghost, and seemed to sweat profoundly. He was still doing quite a good job at looking indifferent, though.

"Firstly, I congratulate you, Naruto, for catching on so fast and Sasuke… come over here and take a seat. I've got a suggestion for you two", the brunette said and rose to his feet. A very reluctant Sasuke sat down beside his blond, both teens looking like they were before their executioner.

Iruka stood rigid in front of them with his hands clasped behind his back, staring with a stern face. They feared that expression even more than _the smile_, because while_ the smile_ usually indicated a little emotional distress... that stern look promised severe pain if not doing as you were told. _Immediately._

"Now boys correct me if I'm wrong", the older man began and nailed them with his gaze, making them feel quite insignificant and bug-like where they sat. "If I'm not mistaken you were approached by Hatake Kakashi two days ago?" They nodded silently and pretended not to notice the beads of sweat rolling down their foreheads.

"And he wanted your help with something?" Another nod. "I must be doing great. All right, so you helped him with setting me up, making me go to his apartment?" That was confirmed and Iruka cheered inwards. This was going a lot smoother than expected, and he thanked himself for being scary enough to be feared by Naruto's generation more than the following one. It helped quite a bit in these kind of situations.

"And he's been approaching you again with different suggestions?" A third nod. "I see…"

"God, Buddha, Jehovah, Allah… Ramen! I'm ready for you now…"

"Dobe… God, Jehovah and Allah are all the same god."

"Whatever! I've made peace with my maker…s. I'm ready to die." Iruka cleared his throat, interrupting the squabbling with that and gave them another glare. That actually managed to make Sasuke envious, and he wondered if Iruka would be willing to teach him that glare. Could be good to know in the future.

"I won't hold this against you though if…" Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other with mirroring expression when the last word was out, having a sinking feeling that they should've just stayed out of this whole thing to begin with.

"If?" Sasuke gently asked, bracing himself on the inside for the retort, while Naruto wanted to cry again as Iruka's mouth parted in a very evil grin.

"If you're willing to… help me out a little." A long silence later the two boys sighed, their heads dropped and their shoulders slumped.

"All right… we yield."

"Great! Let's get to it then!"

* * *

><p>Two hours later Iruka cursed his stupid pride, his stupid sense of justice and the world in general for even thinking about the crazy idea of getting even with Kakashi. Why you ask yourselves? Well it so happened that Iruka for the moment was standing inside of the great Copy-nin's apartment, suppressing his chakra like a madman with his back pressed to the closed bathroom door, trying not to breathe because of his predicament.<p>

After scaring Sasuke and Naruto into submission he sent them out to locate Kakashi, giving them headsets while putting his own on and then proceeded to set up shop outside the silver-haired jounin's home.

His minions found Kakashi, reassured the brunette that he was at the Memorial at the moment and got ordered to stay put and report to Iruka immediately if Kakashi made any move. So while he had his guard dogs tailing the source of his burning urge for revenge, Iruka broke into Kakashi's apartment. If anyone would ever say that it would be easy and swiftly done and Iruka caught word of it… he would kill them.

It had been like trying to break into freaking Fort Knox, traps littering every inch of the Copy-nin's home. Apparently he lived after the words: 'My home is my castle' and Iruka growled as he tried to disarm the traps around the window he had chosen to use as his entry.

All the time doing that, he silently vowing to burn each one of Kakashi's precious book because of the hard time he gave a fellow shinobi. The fact that the fellow shinobi was anything but a happy camper thanks to himself, was nonchalantly ignored.

When he finally had been able to make his way in he had been stuck with setting them up again, before he could go after his first and foremost goal: Kakashi's masks, only to wind up empty handed. What-the-hell?

And just when Iruka felt like starting to panic - because he searched high and low without setting any traps, cursed a lot, wiped the sweat on his forehead and cursed a little more in his search, the thought struck him… maybe they were all dirty and was lying in a laundry basket somewhere?

So just where exactly did Kakashi store his dirty laundry? The bathroom. Said and done, Iruka went into the bathroom, quite right found the hamper, rummaged through it… when he became aware of a panic-stricken voice in his ear.

_"IRUKA! He's on his way, get out of there!"_ Naruto yelled, threatening to make his foster-father go deaf from the volume but he had to give Naruto some credit, he had managed to get him out of his frenzy at least.

"A-all right!" he responded back over the radio, turning around to make a quick exit, shoving the headset in the pouch at the small of his back but was stopped when he felt the unmistakable presence of Sharingan no Kakashi nearby.

"Shit!" Iruka cursed, slammed the bathroom door shut and leaned against it, trying to calm his racing heart and his hyperventilating lungs; at least having enough presence of mind to suppress his chakra.

So that's how he ended up in there, making an effort to avoid being detected, standing with his senses on high alert as he heard muffled sounds of the owner of the apartment moving around on the other side.

Iruka prayed like he had never prayed before, taking after Naruto when he begged Buddha, God, Allah, Jehovah and any other deity he could think of for mercy. He sobbed in his mind that they would grant him his wish and make the floor swallow him but of course… they felt like being total bitches – all of them – and instead made Kakashi walk towards the bathroom.

_'NO NO NO NO!'_ Iruka's mind yelled, at least the part of it that wasn't perverted and randy. No, that part cheered the Copy-nin on, singing and dancing around in a frilly dress while quivering of anticipation.

_'Traitor'_ Iruka growled to it.

_'Hey I'm a part of you, you closet-horn-dog. Quit blaming me for your thoughts.'_

_'Well… when you put it that way…'_ He wasn't allowed to keep bickering with himself though, not when he felt the door open and forced him to move with it, until he stood with his face and palms pressed up against the wall behind it; for the moment hidden from view.

He heard the sound of shuffling feet, rustling of clothes and then… the shower started. Iruka held his breath while glancing over his shoulder, catching a cut off view of the shower curtain and the shadow behind it, the door blocking most of the view both to his immense relief and disappointment. Aaaand this is where the stupid part of his brain kicked into gear again.

_'What if… I try to sneak a little peek? If I move very slowly, very carefully… I can get away with it.'_

_'But what do you do if he discover you?'_ the more rational part of his mind chided in, trying to fit in between the perverted, happily singing voice and the stupid part.

_'I-I can always think of an excuse…'_ he tried to reason meekly, trying not to flinch when the voice crossed its arms and glared at him.

_'Riiight. And just what kind of excuse where you thinking of?'_

_'Errr… housekeeping?'_ The voice sighed, closed its eyes and pinched the bridge of its nose, slowly beginning to get the feeling that it was surrounded by morons.

_'...Just go for it…'_ the voice said when it finally gave up, much to the perverted and stupid ones' delight. Said and done, Iruka moved with absolute silence from behind the door, going for the little opening in the curtain to try and get a glimpse of Kakashi's face.

His heart beat loudly, it felt like it would thump straight out of his chest, his hands were sweaty and his lungs ached from the strain he put on the by not breathing. He closed in, inch by inch with fantasies of how the older man would look flying around in his head and nervousness pooling in his stomach.

He was close enough to touch the curtain when… his right foot got stuck in the pile of clothes lying on the floor, the pile Iruka hadn't noticed, the fucking pile that destroyed it all. Because he was so into what he was doing – and his bearings wasn't quite right at the moment – Iruka's balance was thrown out the window.

He yelped as he lost it, scaring the crap out of the man behind the curtain when he felt the pull of gravity. His arms flailed like windmills in order to find leverage, found it in the closes thing - which happened to be the stupid curtain - and took the whole, damned thing with him when he fell flat on his face into the shower.

Iruka wanted to die right then and there, lying entangled in the damned drape while beginning to get soaked from the onslaught of hot water. The silence was deafening, thick with curiosity, suspicion and… amusement.

_'I'm such an idiot…'_

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked and crouched down beside the fallen chunin, trying his hardest to swallow the roaring guffaw trying to break loose. Besides from being scared half to death, he couldn't suppress the desire rising inside of him when he saw the slender body lying on the floor of his shower, the wet clothes clinging to it in a very alluring manner.

"Ka-Kakashi…" Iruka mumbled into the curtain and thought that his facial skin would burn up, the heat radiating from his whole face enough to vaporize the water washing down over him. He dared to turn his head ever so little, the hope of getting to see the silver-haired jounin's face refusing to go away.

He wanted to cry though when he realized that the water was so hot it formed a thick mist that now filled the small bathroom, making it impossible for him to clearly outline the illusive form of Kakashi's damned face!

"Iruka… if you wanted to see me that badly all you had to do was ask", Kakashi then said, making the chunin on the floor come out of his internal agony with a mental jerk. Wait-what?

"Err…" was all he could say, trying not to yell when big, strong hands suddenly and very slowly started to slide up the backside of his legs.

"If I'd known you were this eager I wouldn't have waited for so long", a husky, seductive voice murmured quietly, stunning Iruka into flabbergasted delight, until he noticed something… Kakashi's hands were reaching for his belt, crept around his waist to unbuckle his pants.

"W-wait a minute", he tried to protest but yelped when Kakashi flipped him over so he was lying on his back and staring up at the barely visible ceiling. The Copy-nin didn't waste time though; no he took advantage of Iruka's momentarily stupor with zipping the flak vest open along with the fly of the pants.

When the brunette's mind started to work properly again he was half-naked, lying exposed from his chest down to his knees before Kakashi's heated and appreciating gaze.

"Damn, every time I see you I just can't help myself", the older man muttered and got down to business.

"H-hey! Just what are you-"

"Wasn't this the reason you came?" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow – not that Iruka could see it that well but he got the point from the amused tone. This was beginning to spin out of control faster than expected. Iruka's mind began to shut down, his body turning into submission-mode under the ministrations from Kakashi's oh so skilled hands as they caressed the hard plane of his stomach.

"W-ell… err… y-you see…"

"All right then. Let's get to it", the Copy-nin interrupted, bent down and crushed his lips against the chunin's. All Iruka's thoughts – the stupid, the perverted and the rational ones – shut down simultaneously, leaving room for pleasure and desire only to flood his senses.

The sensations from roaming hands over his wet skin was enticing erotic, the slick feeling of the tongue probing his mouth with a heated gentleness driving his lust into overdrive in three seconds flat.

When nimble fingertips slid up the plane of tanned abdominal muscles and heaving pectorals to tease two sensitive nipples… well that's were Iruka lost the battle. He cried out as Kakashi caressed them, teasing the hard nubs until the only thing mattering was the Copy-nin and the control he seemed to hold both over Iruka's mind and body.

The mouth moved from his to slide down his jaw, nipping and sucking its way down to the column of tanned skin with a heat that threatened to set Iruka on fire. He couldn't help it when moans of longing spilled from his lips, the fingers on his chest increasing the aching desire pooling in his stomach and loins.

Iruka was so far into it that he was only dimly aware when Kakashi undressed him, his clothes landing in a wet pile beside the one that was his reason for lying there in that moment. Kakashi – his mind quite clouded with desire for the younger man – had to lean back for a moment when Iruka was completely naked, reveling in the faint sight of his desire lying on the floor beneath him with the steam swirling seductively around them.

The silver-haired jounin had to swallow when a lump of something undefined seemed to form in his throat, but he quickly forgot all but the brunette when said man whimpered as he let one hand travel down over the toned form, until he reached a very eager and throbbing hard-on. At the first touch Iruka moaned, arching his back while his hips jerked in order to get more contact, to feel even more.

Kakashi didn't disappoint him, going along with the chunin's desires as he took a firmer grip on the leaking cock in his hand and started to move. Iruka's reaction was beautiful, the tanned body tensed and arched like a tight rope; muscles bulging and relaxing in time with Kakashi's movements as Iruka's body moved with them.

Iruka moaned, groaned, writhed and in general didn't know what to do with the increasing heat inside of his veins that was slowly but deliciously driving him to the brink of insanity with its intensity.

He reached out to find leverage when the world seemed to spin around him. He wanted to feel Kakashi against him so badly, seeking for something to hold on to when it felt like he was about to fall.

The only thing Iruka knew was that he didn't want to fall alone, so he blindly searched until his hands met wet, soft skin stretched over taut muscles. Kakashi gasped at the contact, leaning into it the more Iruka tugged at his arms until he was forced to let go of the younger man's member, but Iruka didn't care.

In that second he didn't even bother with the faint loss he felt when the older man's grip on his flesh disappeared. When they rested chest against chest Iruka finally let go of Kakashi's arms, letting his hands glide up the slick arms while reveling in the feeling of smooth, slightly scarred skin underneath his fingertips until he could tangle them in wet tresses of silver.

The water cascaded down on them when their eyes closed and their lips met in a deep kiss, embracing each other with burning touches and twisting tongues. Without being conscious about it Iruka spread his legs so Kakashi could lie between them, the silver-haired jounin supporting his weight on his left elbow while caressing the wanton man beneath him with the other.

They pressed against the other, their cocks pressed between their stomachs and the slick friction made them both moan. They moved, slid their bodies against each other in an intoxication mimic of what they really wanted to do, their mingled moans echoing off the tiles until it seemed as they were surrounded, almost caressed by the sound.

There was no need for words; they both wanted it so Iruka just tried his best to relax when Kakashi slid further down, his hands releasing their hold in Iruka's – now – loose hair, gliding down until he held the firm buttock in his hands.

They could barely see the other in the thick steam, going only by perception of touch when Kakashi positioned himself and started to push into Iruka's hot, welcoming heat, a place he craved to be in more than the next breath of air.

It did hurt a little, Iruka couldn't deny that but as soon as Kakashi was all the way in – their pelvises resting against each other – the pleasure took over, overflowing his mind and body with the hunger after more. Kakashi was shaking, trembling as the need to claim Iruka roughly coursed through him but held himself back, didn't want to cause any pain to his lover if he could help it.

Iruka didn't want any of that though, no he was burning with impatience but when he was met with no response to his small whimpers of frustration, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

He withdrew until he could roll over, turning to face Kakashi, who wondered if Iruka didn't want it anymore but was surprised though when he felt two pair of hands on his chest, pushing him down on the floor while slender legs straddled his waist.

"I like the way you're thinking", the Copy-nin grinned when Iruka was above him, gasping when a soft hand grasped his cock to guide it inside the tight heat again.

"Shut up", Iruka breathed as he sunk down on the hard length, sighing in a pleasant mix of pain and delight. He didn't waste time once he was where he wanted to be and moved, drawing a gasped growl from Kakashi, whose hands flew up to clasp over slippery hips. They moaned simultaneously as Iruka rocked over Kakashi, grinding their hips together in a perfect rhythm that left them both breathless.

The position allowed Kakashi's hard cock to rub against the sweet spot inside of Iruka, making the chunin writhe on the flesh impaling him again and again. They forgot all about the surrounding world, it could've been a second, a minute or an hour; the only thing mattering to them in that moment was the next movement, the next peak to reach in their race against falling off the highest one.

Kakashi's hands roamed over Iruka's body, almost bruising the skin under his hands when he revelled in the arousing feeling of silky walls hugging his hard-on while he couldn't actually see it happening.

On some level – deep down in his mind – he was a little disappointed that he didn't get the satisfaction of seeing Iruka go mad from the pleasure he gave him, but still considered him lucky to be in the position he was.

Iruka increased the pace he moved with, slamming down on the older man with abandon and his vigorous movements forced Kakashi to grit his teeth and hold back, it was all he could do as he was literally fucked into oblivion.

Kakashi knew he couldn't stop himself from coming even if he had wanted to so he reached out to take Iruka's clenching and unclenching ass in his hands, helping the chunin to move with even more power. Kakashi came first, howling as in pain when wave after wave of mind numbing ecstasy crashed over him. He jerked and bucked beneath Iruka, who in response when he felt the older man fill him with his essence, moaned and crashed down one, last time.

He came hard while arching his back as his whole world narrowed down until the only thing existing was the immense pleasure he felt in that moment. Iruka collapsed on top of Kakashi, their heaving chests moving rapidly when they tried to catch their breaths.

Like the other times it was the Copy-nin who recovered first, moving his slack arms until he could hold Iruka in a tight grip against him and a sigh of complete bliss escaped his lips.

He would never have thought that Iruka was bold enough to seek him out, but was none the less very happy for it. He pressed a soft kiss against the chunin's forehead, both beginning to realize that the water now washing over them was starting to turn a little cold.

"I guess we have to move", Kakashi chuckled, getting a moan of protest from Iruka when he tried to move and was forced to remain on his back when the brunette slumped over him, pinning him to the floor with his weight.

"Not yet", Iruka mumbled and nuzzled the soft skin of Kakashi's pectorals under his right cheek, feeling way to content to move at the moment.

"It's starting to get cold", Kakashi pointed out but yielded and stayed put, slowly stroking the skin on Iruka's back until he came across a long and wide scar. He paused, couldn't help but take notice that the chunin turned rigid when he touched it, before he slowly began to explore it. It was bigger than Kakashi had thought; beginning in the middle of the shoulder blades to go way down to stop just about the small of Iruka's back.

The silver-haired jounin gently stroked the torn tissue, marveling that the small man could've survived such an injury at all and still have the ability to walk. All of Konoha's higher shinobi population knew about Mizuki's betrayal and Iruka's heroic courage when he saved Naruto, earning respect from even the most hardened veteran among their ranks with his durability and obvious love for the blond and the village.

Kakashi hadn't even known who Iruka was at the time for their argument before the Chunin exam years ago, but that one incident opened his eyes and… well from that moment he had desired the slender, sometimes terrifying chunin, had wanted to claim him and never let him go.

It took him a couple of years – only five but who's counting? – until he could muster enough courage himself to be able to act on that desire. And get some fun out of it while he was at it, but that was something no one needed to know.

"Iruka…" Kakashi murmured with a soft voice when the chunin started to relax under the gentle touch, preparing to spill his heart's content out to Iruka when faith once again intervened and disturbed them.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai's voice boomed from the living room, before a crash, yells of surprise, more crashes, a little more yelling - of pain this time - and a big boom reached them. Iruka jerked upright, making Kakashi wince as an elbow hit him in his stomach.

The Copy-nin realized that he could see Iruka clearly now, the steam evaporating as the hot water turned colder, but fortunately enough Iruka was staring with his mouth agape at the open bathroom door, his eyes wide and filled with horror.

Kakashi didn't blame him but decided to act instead of being flabbergasted. He reached out with snake-like speed, snatched his mask from the pile just outside the shower and pulled it on before Iruka even noticed that he had moved.

"Oops, forgot to disarm my traps", the silver-haired jounin said, while internally wondering how the hell Iruka managed to get in without ending up like Gai.

The brunette blinked slowly when he heard that and looked down at Kakashi, gaping again when he saw the familiar mask and two eyes turned into happy crescents greeting him.

"Wha- when did you put your mask on?" he asked in an incredulous tone, not believing his eyes.

"Err… I had it on the whole time?" That was the best retort the silver-haired jounin could come up with, feeling a little sheepish when Iruka gave him a look that clearly doubted his mental health. He had forgotten all about that he had kissed the younger man quite passionately, something he would've been unable to with his mask. Damn, sometimes his rumored intelligence failed him.

"You shower… with your mask on?"

"Eh… always ready, that's my motto."

"Kakashi… that's the scouts…"

"Really? I always thought-"

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! ARE YOU AT HOME?" Gai's voice, now a little winded and breathless once again interrupted them and Kakashi sighed, giving Iruka a tired look which made the chunin chuckle, before the younger man moved from his position, allowing the Copy-nin to sit up.

"I'm in the bathroom Gai!" He called, getting to his feet at the same time as Iruka. The chunin avoided to look directly at Kakashi's exposed body, feeling shy once the insane lust had dissipated and only stole quick glances at the pale, toned form of his love-interest.

His mouth watered at the mere glimpse of the well-defined muscles and the smooth skin. There were scars, of course, but they didn't ruin the beauty at all, no they only highlighted the other's perfectly sculpted form; hardened from years of training and battle.

"I'm probably being summoned to the Hokage's office", Kakashi told Iruka after he dried off and got dressed, smirking when he saw Iruka hesitantly stare at his own, soaked clothes. "I can borrow you some dry ones if you like", he then said, just as Gai appeared in the doorway.

Iruka eeped, blushed and jumped behind Kakashi to hide his nakedness, not noticing how Kakashi was choking on laughter at Gai's gaping, flabbergasted expression.

"Gai… once again your timing sucks", he told the Green Beast, who actually blushed and turned his back to them faster than anyone could say 'Youth!'

"My eternal rival, we are summoned to our Youthful Hokage's office", the black-haired man said with a strained tone while staring at the wall opposite the bathroom, nailing his gaze at it while trying to will his blush away.

"All right, be there in a sec." The Copy-nin then gave Iruka a look over his shoulder, chuckling when Gai disappeared. "You can come out now."

"I swear that man's gotta have the lousiest timing ever", the chunin grumbled while straightening up from his hunched position behind Kakashi, ignoring the faint blush on his cheeks when their eyes met.

"So… clothes", Iruka reminded when he saw mismatched eyes turning a shade darker, the lust clearly visible in them and snagged a towel from the rack to his right, wrapping it around his waist in an attempt at feeling less exposed. Kakashi shook himself out of the desire Iruka seemed to invoke in him just by being there but then again, he had been standing before the older man naked after all.

"Ah, right. Bedroom over there, uniforms in the top shelf in the dresser." Kakashi pointed before turning to get his vest and hitai-ate from the floor. "And Iruka…" The chunin stopped in the doorway when he was going towards the bedroom – as he needed to be guided, he had already been in there once – and looked back at the Copy-nin.

"Yes?"

"Let's do this again soon." Kakashi felt his heart jerk a little when a seductive and secretive smile slowly curved luscious lips, feeling a tug in his lower regions in response at the smug satisfaction radiating from Iruka.

"We'll see", was the only thing Iruka replied before going, suppressing his smirk until he was inside the safety of Kakashi's bedroom. While Iruka was congratulating himself for the half-successful plan Kakashi was standing with his vest in one hand and the hitai-ate in the other, staring wondering after the brunette with a sinking feeling in his gut.

Tbc...


End file.
